Csend
by takiko chan
Summary: Egy jégbolygó fogságában, Genii katonákkal körülvéve, a Csend nem a legjobb barátja senkinek. Ez alól John Sheppard és csapata sem kivétel. Stargate Atlantisz történet.
1. Első

Csend. Mindent beborító, szörnyű csend.

És hideg. Dermesztő hideg.

Genii.

Ez a szó, ami annyira gyűlölt lett a számára olyan rövid idő alatt. És miért? Hogyan történt ez, hogyan lettek ellenségek egyáltalán? Mi értelme a harcnak, miközben a lidércek tovább tizedelik a népeiket, és egyre többen válnak éhségük prédájává?

A genii. Ők is emberek. Ugyanaz a probléma, ugyanaz a szörnyű felelősség terheli őket: megvédeni az embereiket, mielőtt késő… Ennek összekötő kapocsként kellene hatnia, mégis valahogy… valahogy ez lett ennek a mostani helyzetnek a kiváltója is. Mit rontottak el? Mit?

John Sheppard a hóban feküdt. Reszketett. Tudta, hogy fel kéne állnia és megkeresni a többieket… erre vágyott a legjobban. Mégsem bírt megmozdulni. Agya, mint egy rossz felvevőgép lassan pörgette le újra és újra a korábbi eseményeket.

Rutinküldetésnek indult az aznapi; semmi másnak, csak egy lakatlannak tűnő bolygó felderítésének. Az időjárás ugyan kissé zordnak ígérkezett, mert ameddig csak a szonda képe mutatta, hó és jég, hó és jég váltakozott egymással. Ennek ellenére a csapat összes tagja szinte örömmel vállalkozott a feladatra. Ronon alapvetően jobban szerette a küldetéseket az Atlantiszon való egy helyben ücsörgésnél, de nehezen kiismerhető arcvonásai sem tudták elrejteni a tényt, hogy mióta nem kell nap, mint nap az életéért küzdenie, már közel sem olyan űzött a pillantása, és hálás, amiért van hová hazatérnie egy-egy küldetés után.

Teyla lassan olyan rég volt együtt velük, hogy John kezdte elfelejteni, nem a Földről származik ő is. Nem értette, hogy is kételkedhettek a nőben az elején, bár persze tisztában volt vele, hogy egy ismeretlen galaxis feltérképezésénél nem ajándékozhatnak meg bizalommal minden útjukba akadó szimpatikus idegent. Viszont az athoszi nő, sőt az egész athoszi nép bizonyított, és ha voltak is néha kultúrák közt adódó nézeteltéréseik, valahogy mindig sikerült elsimítani őket. Szükségük volt egymásra. És ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy megalapozzon egy jó kapcsolatot, ami egy idő után formálisból lassan, nagyon lassan, de átváltott barátivá, mindannyiuk legnagyobb örömére.

Rodney meg… hát igen. Ha kettejük barátságára gondolt – hogy honnan indultak, és most hol tartanak –, az volt az érzése, hogy külső szemlélődőnek nem tűnne fel, mi minden változott, mióta először léptek át együtt a kapun. Mckay vitatkozott, neveken nevezte, cikizte, idegesítette, az őrületbe kergette, mindezt vég nélkül. Minden más katona már rég belevágta volna a nagy kését, legalábbis képletesen szólva, de ő… nem tette.

Eleinte, mert még alig ismerték egymást és kicsit elhamarkodottnak talált volna ilyen drasztikus lépést, aztán pedig már nem is akarta… ehelyett elviselte, vigyorgott és ugyanolyan hévvel visszafeleselt. És ez máig tartott, szóról szóra, megjegyzésről megjegyzésre, hol egyikük aratott kis győzelmet, hol a másik, közben pedig nagyon jól érezték magukat. És ami eközben talán nem tűnt fel senkinek – tisztelni kezdték egymást.

Rodney már nemcsak egy beszűkült katonai gondolkodású tökfilkót látott benne, ő pedig rájött, hogy Mckaynek, bár nagy a szája, ha kell, nagyon is számíthatnak rá. Minél melegebb volt a helyzet, mintha annál ösztönzőbben hatott volna a tudósra, annak ellenére, hogy közben állandóan vinnyogott, gyávaságot mímelve. Furcsa dolog, de többen kezdtek rájönni, hogy ez valószínűleg egy nagyon szép barátság kezdete. Rodney sosem barátkozott könnyen, Johnnak is eltartott pár hónapig, hogy rájöjjön, a férfi melyik szarkasztikus megjegyzését kell komolyan venni és melyiket nem… legtöbbet nem kellett.

Johnnak aznap reggel ez járt a fejében, mikor belépett az indítócsarnokba, ahol három társa már javában beszélgetett. Ronon, a vadember, Teyla, lidérc DNS-el a vérében, Rodney, aki a legnyugodtabb természetnél is két perc alatt kihúzta a gyufát… a csapata.

Gyalog készültek útnak indulni, mivel nem tudták, hogy egy ugróval mennyire lenne szerencsés leszállni ezen a havas-jeges talajon. Mckay természetesen már most arról nyafogott, hogy minek mennek egy olyan bolygóra, ahonnan minden valószínűség szerint súlyos tüdőgyulladással fog csak előkerülni, John pedig, amint végignézett a tájon, és a süvítő jeges szél az arcába vágott, nem szívesen bár, de kezdett egyetérteni. Látszott, hogy ez nem lesz sétagalopp. Nem is sejtette, mennyire igazuk lesz.

Nem tettek meg többet egy kilométernél – épp egy elég meredek szakadék mentén egyensúlyoztak –, mikor a támadás megkezdődött. Hogy hol bujkáltak eddig, és pontosan miért támadtak, az nem derült ki, csak annyi volt világos, hogy egy genii akció kellős közepén találták magukat. Esélyük sem volt. A lövések mintha a semmiből jöttek volna, ő pedig vaktában lövöldözött erre-arra, holott tudta, hogy fagyott sziklákon kívül semmi mást nem találhat el. Hallott egy fájdalmas kiáltást, de még arra sem volt ideje, hogy odanézzen ki volt az, mert megcsúszott a jeges talajon. Pár pillanatig kétségbeesetten kapálózott – még az is átfutott a fején, mennyire mókás látványt nyújthat –, de a gravitáció győzelmet aratott, ő pedig lezuhant… egyenesen le, a szakadékba. Nem emlékezett sokra, csak egy-két villanásnyi elsuhanó tájra, éles fájdalomra, ahogy a szikláknak ütődött, aztán szerencsére beborította a sötétség, és többet nem tudott magáról.

És most itt feküdt. Nem tudta meddig volt eszméletlen, de még mindig nappal volt, így arra jutott, nem telhetett el túl sok idő. És csend volt. Semmi lövés zaja a távolból, semmi kiabálás, csak ez a hátborzongató, hatalmas csend. Vagy mégsem… mintha… csak nem nyöszörgést hall?

Bár néhány kék-zöld testrésze keményen tiltakozott, lassan ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát, hogy jobban körülnézhessen. Közben fülelt, hogy hall-e még valamit, és pár másodperc múlva megismétlődött az előbbi hang. Bárki volt is az, bajban volt, és neki segítenie kellett! Persze könnyen megeshetett, hogy egy genii katona jutott ugyanarra a sorsra, mint ő, de erről csak úgy bizonyosodhatott meg, ha saját szemével látja.

Sokért nem adta volna, ha nála van P90-ese, de a zuhanásnál az volt az első, ami kiesett a kezéből, és hiába volt a ruhájához rögzítve, ez a hegyoldal, meg az esés közbeni puffanások mégis elszakították onnan. Mindegy. A genii-on kívül legfeljebb mókusok prédája lehet. Már ha vannak itt olyanok.

Nehézkesen talpra állt, és hálásan állapította meg, hogy valószínűleg nem tört el semmije, ami már magában is kész csodának számított.

Megint körülnézett, de senkit nem látott. A hang viszont nem jött túl messziről. Az illetőnek itt kell lennie valahol. Óvatosan elindult, próbálva olyan hangtalanul mozogni, ahogy csak bírt, de hamar rájött, hogy ennyi erővel akár trombitálva is tudtára adhatná a világnak, merre jár – a hó úgy recsegett-ropogott a talpa alatt, hogy pontosan úgy érezte magát, mint az a bizonyos elefánt a porcelánboltban.

– Na jó, barátocskám, bárki légy is, most odamegyek hozzád! – kiáltotta bele a nagy semmibe, de nem kapott választ. – Nem tudom, ki vagy, de nem kéne lövöldözni, amíg kicsit jobban meg nem ismerkedünk – próbálkozott tovább, egy nagy sziklatömb felé tartva, mert ösztöne arrafelé húzta. Ismét csak a süket csend felelt. – Hát jó… akkor most… odamegyek… – kommentálta. – Már itt is vagyok…

Ezzel minden idegszálát megfeszítve, felkészülve, hogy jól bordán rúgja az illetőt, ha piszkos trükkökkel próbálkozna, bekukkantott a szikla mögé, és meglátta…

– Te jó ég, Rodney… – suttogta, és izmai azonnal elernyedtek, az elővigyázatos figyelem pedig átadta helyét a félelemnek. Mckay olyan csendesen feküdt ott… mintha már…

Ez a gondolat mozgásba lendítette. Leroskadt barátja mellé a hóba, és dobogó szívvel nyakára helyezte a kezét, minden idegszálával összpontosítva, közben pedig abba a szalmaszálba kapaszkodva, hogy ha Mckay az előbb még nyöszörgött, akkor nem lehet halott... Majdnem felkiáltott megkönnyebbülésében, mikor erős és egyenletes pulzust tapintott az ujjával.

– Rodney! – szólongatta, egyelőre hiába. A tudós nem moccant, már nem is nyöszörgött. Viaszfehér volt az arca és jéghideg. Sheppard kétségbeesetten próbálta emlékezetébe idézni, mit tanítottak neki az elsősegélyről, és hamarosan munkához is látott. Végigtapogatta Rodney kezét, bordáit, de nem talált semmit az övéhez hasonló zúzódásokon kívül. Fejsérülése sem volt komolyabb, bár egy kis dudor mutatta, hogy alaposan beverhette a fejét. Mikor azonban a bokájához ért, ahol a szöveten vörös foltot látott, elkomorodott, és felhajtva a nadrág szélét, rájött, hogy miért. Alapos vizsgálódás után arra jutott, hogy elég csúnya ficammal van dolga, ráadásul valami éles kő vagy szikla alaposan végighasította a húst, és ebből a sebből szivárgott a vér. Törést azonban szerencsére itt sem látott, így aztán a súly mázsákkal könnyebbé vált a szívében. Mckay jól lesz. Nemsokára kutya baja… Üggyel-bajjal kötözni kezdte a sebet.

Ekkor kezdett Rodney ébredezni. John azonnal ott termett mellette, és várta, mikor nyitja ki a szemét.

– Rodney.

– Hmm… – Résnyire nyitott szemhéjon keresztül odavetett pillantással találkozott a tekintete.

– Jó reggelt – próbált meg John a helyzethez képest vidám és optimista hangot megütni, de mint mindig, Mckayt nem tudta megtéveszteni vele.

– Az erőltetett vidámságból ítélve jó nagy szarban vagyunk – volt az első mondat, ami kicsúszott Rodney száján, és Sheppard nem állta meg, hogy el ne vigyorodjon. Mennyivel jobban szerette ezt a morgolódó Mckayt, mint azt a csendeset, akiről egy pillanatig azt hitte…

– Örülök, hogy jobban vagy, Csipkerózsika. De ideje lenne valami jobb fedezéket keresnünk, mint ez a szikla. A szél kezd egyre kellemetlenebbül fújni errefelé.

– Nem megmondtam, hogy nem kéne erre a bolygóra tenni a lábunkat? – öltötte fel Rodney az „én megmondtam" arckifejezését, mialatt John felhúzta ülő helyzetbe a karjánál fogva. A mozdulat ellen sérült lába hevesen tiltakozni kezdett.

– Au, au, au, au, au! Muszáj így rángatnod, őrnagy? Meg akarsz ölni? – jajgatott, de John látta, hogy egy árnyalattal még sápadtabbá válik, ahogy a fájdalom beléhasított. Ráadásul a nem túl professzionálisan feltekert kötésen ismét vörös foltok jelentkeztek.

– Nyugi, Rodney, nem fogsz belehalni. És ami nem öl meg az erősít – bölcselkedett Sheppard, reménykedve, hogy igazat mond. Átvetve a fizikus karját a válla felett, félig-meddig vonszolva a másikat, elindultak egy nagyobb sziklacsoportosulás felé.

– Utálom a közmondásokat! – jegyezte meg Mckay, fél lábon sántikálva és összerezzenve, akárhányszor véletlenül sérült lábára kellett helyeznie az egyensúlyt. – És utálom a havat is. Meg a jeget!

– Igen, igen persze – értett egyet John, és több szó már nem esett köztük, csak zihálásuk hangja hallatszott, ahogy méterről méterre vonszolták magukat. A szerencse azonban végre a pártjukra állt. Még tíz percet sem mentek, mikor egy barlang ásító szája jelent meg előttük. Egymásra néztek, és mindkettőjük szemében felcsillant a remény, hogy itt talán kihúzhatják, míg valaki rájuk nem talál. Csak ne a genii legyen az!

John azért a biztonság kedvéért odatámasztotta Rodneyt egy fához, és a tudós pisztolyát annak kezébe nyomva, a sajátját pedig magához véve – amit a támadáskor nem volt ideje előrántani, következésképp az esésnél végig az övében maradt –, bekukkantott a barlangba, esetleges élesfogú őslakosoktól tartva. De nem volt ott senki, így nem sokkal később már együtt üldögéltek egy, a hátizsákjukból előkotort pokrócon, míg a másodikat magukra terítve cidriztek, olyan közel húzódva a másikhoz, amennyire csak lehetett, hogy legalább ennyivel melegítsék egymást.

– És most, elárulnád, hogyan kerültél oda a szakadék aljára? Azt hittem, csak én voltam olyan szerencsétlen, hogy leestem – mondta John, mert a csend megint kezdett fojtogatóvá válni. Sheppard rájött, hogy nem szereti a csendet.

– Igen, tényleg te voltál az egyetlen – mondta Rodney, igyekezve elrejteni fogai vacogását. – Én nem estem le. Leugrottam.

– Tessék? – John akkor sem lepődött volna meg jobban, ha Mckay azt állítja: vacsorára megevett egy egész tál citromot. – De miért, az ég szerelmére?

– Miért? Azt hittem egyértelmű! – vágott vissza a másik. – Nem szeretek hegyoldalakon lezuhanni, de azt még inkább utálom, ha golyók süvítenek a fülem mellett. Világos volt, hogy esélyünk sincs ellenük, semmi fedezék nem volt a környéken sem, és mikor egy genii fickó kiemelkedett egy szikla mögül, és egyenesen a szemem közé célzott, úgy döntöttem, a hegyoldalt választom.

John egyfajta új bámulattal nézett rá. Veszély ide, veszély oda, sosem nézte volna ki Rodneyból, hogy szántszándékkal levesse magát egy hegy tetejéről. Ilyet!

– Nahát! A végén még valódi kommandós válik belőled – szólalt meg vigyorogva.

– Még csak az kéne – horkant fel Mckay. – Inkább maradok a laborban, ahol többek között MELEG van, és nem akarnak minden tíz percben golyót röpíteni az ember fejébe.

– Az dögunalom – fejtette ki véleményét Sheppard. – Inkább küzdök meg száz lidérccel, minthogy bezárjanak egy levegőtlen szobába egy laptoppal, hogy egész nap azt bámuljam, és halálra unjam magam.

– Katonák! – felelte erre megvetően Rodney.

– Tudósok! – vágott vissza azonnal John.

Erre aztán nem állták meg, hogy el ne mosolyodjanak. Pár másodperc csend következett, aztán…

– Vajon merre lehet Ronon és Teyla… – A kérdés már egy ideje ott lógott a levegőben, de egyiküknek sem akaródzott kimondani. John nem tudta, mit válaszoljon.

– Nem tudom. De őket ismerve, nem adták meg magukat olyan könnyen. Ha te hajlandó voltál leugrani a mélybe, akkor képzeld, Ronon mire lett volna képes.

– Nagyon vicces. – Rodney meredten bámulta a barlang szemközti falát. – De, mi van, ha…

– Nem! Mindketten jól vannak és ÉLNEK! Ebben biztos vagyok. Ha mégsem… azt érezném.

– Igen – felelte csendesen Mckay, azok hanghordozásával, akik igazán hinni akarnak valamiben, de nem tudnak…

– Jó lenne tüzet gyújtani – váltott másik témára Sheppard, vágyakozva mustrálva az odakint lengedező fák ágait, mert Teyláék hiányán kívül a repkedő mínuszok voltak, amik legjobban zavarták.

– Felőlem megpróbálhatod, ha vagy olyan ügyes, és a havat lángra tudod lobbantani – válaszolta Rodney álmosan zsongó hangon. John füle azonnal kiszúrta a változást. Alaposan belecsípett a mellette ülő karjába, és annak meglepett jajongását figyelmen kívül hagyva, szigorú hangon megszólalt.

– Ne merészelj nekem még csak gondolni sem az alvásra!

– És ezért kellett letépni a karomat? – Rodney sértődötten dörzsölgette fájós végtagját, és ha tekintettel ölni lehetne... Johnra persze teljesen hatástalan volt a pillantás.

– Ha leragadna a szemed, számíts több hasonlóra – húzta szorosabbra a takarót maguk körül. Rodney morgott még egy sort, és magában megfogadta, hogy az őrnagy ezért még megfizet.

– Ha nem akarod, hogy elaludjak, mondj valamit! – Megpróbált kellemesebb testhelyzetet felvenni, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a bokájába ismeretlen tettesek vagy húsz tűt beleszúrtak… tövig!

– Ne izegj-mozogj már annyit, egy percre se tudsz nyugton maradni? – csóválta fejét John, de azért részvéttel pillantott fájdalomtól pihegő barátjára. – Különben is miért nem beszélsz te? Máskor mindig jár a szád, le sem lehet lőni.

– Máskor nem egy átkozott jégbarlangban ülök, várva, hogy a genii rám találjon. Most beszélj inkább te, őrnagy. Miért jöttél Atlantiszra?

A hirtelen kérdés meglepte Sheppardot. Főleg Rodneytól. A „beszéljük ki a dolgainkat"- féle haverkodás egyiküknek sem volt a sajátja. Nem is erőltették.

– Miért érdekel? – kérdezett vissza végül, nem is annyira figyelemelterelésből, mint inkább kíváncsiságból. Érezte, ahogy Rodney megvonja a vállát.

– Csak úgy eszembe jutott. Nem kell válaszolnod.

John bólintott, és egy másik helyszín, egy másik havas táj jutott az eszébe. Ahol az atlantiszi kalandja tulajdonképpen elkezdődött. Az Antarktiszon.

– Azt hiszem O'Neill tábornoknak jelentős szerepe van benne.

– Miért pont neki? – lepődött meg Rodney. Nem voltak kellemes emlékei a tábornokról, hiszen részben neki köszönhette, hogy Oroszországban kötött ki. Ott is ilyen hideg volt. Akaratlanul megborzongott.

– Mondott valamit, ami elgondolkodtatott. Hogy végül mégis miért döntöttem az indulás mellett, nem tudom. De nem bántam meg.

Rodney úgy döntött, nem feszegeti tovább a témát, elvégre semmi köze hozzá. De akkor miről beszéljenek? Máris érezte, hogy kezd elnehezülni a szemhéja, de újabb brutális csípéstől tartva, akarattal nyitva tartotta.

– Mesélj a húgodról – hallotta egyszer csak, mire szíve kellemetlenül összeszorult. De végül is mit várt? Ő terelte személyes témák felé a beszélgetést, hát most visszakapta, nem igaz? De mit válaszoljon?

– Még Ford mondta, hogy neki küldted azt az üzenetet, mikor azt hittük, végünk van – fűzte tovább John a gondolatot.

– Én meg úgy hallottam, te senkinek sem üzentél Sumner ezredes családján kívül.

Na jó, ez övön aluli volt! Rodney csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor már késő volt.

– Sajnálom.

Sheppard alig hallotta a hangját, olyan halkan mondta ki ezt az egy szót. Érezte, hogy a megbánás őszinte, de fura módon már nem is zavarta annyira ez a dolog, és amennyire lehetett, megbékélt egykori felettese halálával. Ahhoz pedig elég rég ismerte Rodneyt, hogy tudja, nála védekező mechanizmus a támadás: nem akart a húgáról beszélni. Ezért lepte meg, mikor óvatos, de egyben monoton hangon Mckay megszólalt:

– A neve Jeannie. Ő is tudós lenne, mint én. Az esze legalábbis meglenne hozzá. Ha nem is annyi, mint nekem.

John csak a szemét forgatta.

– Ő mégis inkább a családot választotta – folytatta a tudós azzal a furcsán érzelemmentes hangsúllyal.

Csend. Sheppard a válaszon gondolkodott, mikor Rodney újra megszólalt, még halkabban, mint az előbb.

– Már öt éve nem láttam.

Nem folytatta tovább, de nem is volt rá szükség. Volt valami furcsa, kifejezetten bensőséges abban, ahogy hajlandóak voltak válaszolni két igen kényes kérdésre, megosztani egymással olyat, amiről mélyen hallgattak idáig. Nem volt nagy az információözön, nem volt nagy kitárulkozás, de mégis…

Közeledő léptek a havon…

Mint két rajtakapott kisgyerek, úgy rezzentek össze. Sheppard átkozta magát figyelmetlenségéért, hogy képes volt így elkalandozni. Felkapta a mellette heverő fegyvert, aminek hideg anyaga szinte égette a kezét.

– Ne mozdulj – súgta oda Rodneynak teljesen feleslegesen, a másikat már így is mozdulatlanná dermesztette a félelem. John kimászott a takaró alól. Annyi előnye volt, hogy a barlang hótól mentes talaja nem ropogott a talpa alatt, így viszonylag észrevétlenül tudott a bejárathoz lopózni. Erősen hallgatózott. Legnagyobb bosszúságára megállapította, hogy a közeledő léptek nem származhatnak egyetlen embertől. Legalább ketten voltak. Nekik meg van egy-egy pisztolyuk, és Rodney menekülésre képtelen bokával kénytelen helytállni ellenük – bárkik legyenek is ezek.

Johnt egy pillanatra elfogta a vereség érzése és a reménytelenség, de olyan gyorsan eltűnt, ahogy jött. Majd ő megmutatja nekik, hogy egy földi katona felér akár száz genii harcossal is!

Pisztolya ravaszán megfeszülő ujjal várta az elkerülhetetlen találkozást. Ha őket keresik, kizárt, hogy kihagyják a barlangot, hiszen egy értelmes ember se (aki ki van téve az itteni időjárás viszontagságainak), találhat ennél jobb búvóhelyet.

Ekkor azonban olyasmi történt, amire végképp nem számított… Ez képtelenség…

– Ronon, látsz már valamit?

Sheppard még sosem örült ennyire semminek, mint most ennek a hangnak. Megkönnyebbült kiáltással, ami mintha a lelke legmélyéről fakadt volna, kiugrott fedezékéből, hogy Ronon fegyverének csövével találja magát szemben. A satedai arcán először meglepetés, aztán megkönnyebbülés futott át, John pedig hálát adott az égnek a férfi reflexeiért. Hogy lehetett olyan hülye, hogy csak így kirontott onnan? Könnyen lelövethette volna magát.

De kit érdekelt már ez?

– Őrnagy! – Teyla arcán hatalmas mosoly ömlött szét, és immár mindhárman úgy vigyorogtak, mint a bolondok.

– Azt hittük, már nem is élsz, Sheppard. Az a hegyoldal nem éppen csúszdázásra való.

– Ezt én is észrevettem.

Teyla óvatosan végigmérte, mintha nem akarná elhinni, hogy tényleg él és virul.

– Jól vagyok – válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésre megnyugtató hangon. A nő mosolygott, de arca hamarosan megint elkomorult. Összenéztek Rononnal, végül a satedai szólalt meg:

– Mckayt még nem találtuk meg. A támadásnál elvesztettük a szemünk elől, és azóta…

Elképedve hagyta félbe a mondatot, mikor John szája széles vigyorra rándult. Szemlátomást egyikük se tudta eldönteni, mi lelte, bár arckifejezésükből ítélve Sheppard arra tippelt, hogy komoly agyrázkódásra gyanakodnak. Egy meglepett kiáltás megmentette a magyarázkodástól, de egyben eltöltötte aggodalommal is.

Mindhárman megpördültek, és egy sápadt, minden ízében reszkető, csodálkozástól, de egyben örömtől elkerekedett szemű Rodneyval találták szembe magukat.

– Megmondtam, hogy maradj, ahol vagy, de persze mintha a falnak beszéltem volna – mondta félig bosszúsan, félig nevetve, mert a tudós úgy kapaszkodott a falba, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Mikor végül térdei megroggyantak, John ijedten indult volna, Ronon viszont megelőzte, és mint aki nem is lép, inkább teleportál, még épp időben érkezett ahhoz, hogy elkapja, mielőtt földet érne.

Ekkorra már Teyláék is ott tolongtak körülöttük.

– Dr. Mckay, jól van? – kérdezte a nő, miközben tekintete a véráztatta kötésre ugrott.

Rodneynak lett volna erre pár csípős válasza, de úgy örült az athoszi nőnek, hogy nem akarta megbántani semmilyen hülye beszólással, ráadásul amúgy sem jött még meg a hangja, mert a lába szinte egy ritmusra lüktetett a fejében kongató harangokkal. Így inkább csak intett egyet, hogy semmi baja, ami erős túlzás volt ugyan, de azért megérte.

Miután Rodneyt leültették a földre, úgy döntöttek, ideje megtárgyalni, hogyan tovább.

– Ti hogy jutottatok ki abból az őrültekházából? – Mckay nem bírta magában tartani a kérdést.

– Hát… – Teyla zavartan ráncolta a homlokát. – Valami nagyon nem stimmelt ezzel a dologgal.

– Nem is tudom. – Rodney most, hogy megtalálta a hangját, sokkal jobban érezte magát, és nem állta meg, hogy meg ne jegyezze. – A genii támadást szervez, a genii lövöldözik ránk… nem tudom, más hogy van vele, de nekem ez erősen a _stimmel_ kategóriába tartozik.

– Teyla úgy érti, ami azután történt, hogy egyesek leestek a szakadékba – zengett fel Ronon mély hangja.

– És mi történt? – kérdezte John, miután jót nevetett Mckay fintorán.

– Egyszerűen… abbahagyták – felelte Ronon. – Egyik percben még vadul tüzelnek, a másikban meg abbahagyták. Egyikük kiabálni kezdett valami félreértésről, de Teylával nem vártuk meg, míg befejezi és meggondolják magukat.

– Elmenekültünk – vette át a nő az elbeszélés fonalát. – Azt hittük, legalábbis üldözni fognak, de semmi… láttuk, hogy lezuhantak, ezért kerestünk egy helyet, ami fele olyan meredek sem volt, mint a másik, és lemásztunk. Ronon megtalálta a nyomaikat, és idáig követtük őket.

– Hát ez tényleg elég fura.

Tanácstalanul néztek egymásra, de egyikük se talált megoldást erre a talányra. Az erdőn keresztülsüvítő jeges szél rángatta ki a kis csapatot az elmélkedésből, mire rájöttek, hogy ideje lesz valami tervet kidolgozni.

– Egy biztos, nem maradhatunk itt – jelentette ki Ronon, és Sheppard intett neki, hogy folytassa, mert bár hivatalosan ő volt a parancsnok, a férfi képességeit kár lett volna elvitatni az „üldözés és üldözöttek" témában. – Ha mi ilyen könnyen idetaláltunk, másnak sem lesz nehéz. A hóban még egy kisgyerek is játszva követheti a nyomokat. Hóban a legrosszabb menekülni. Folyton mozgásban kell lenni, az az ideális.

– Öhm… ezzel lesz egy kis probléma – mutatott Rodney fájós bokájára. John ez egyszer egyetértett vele. Neki ugyan nem volt különösebb baja, de tagjai erősen tiltakoztak a hirtelen mozdulatok ellen, és Rodney ezzel a sérüléssel erősen lelassította volna őket. Rononnak viszont igaza volt. A barlang nem biztonságos.

– Sheppard? – A satedai kérdően nézett rá, mint ahogy Teyla és Rodney is. Döntenie kellett.

– Muszáj lesz eljutnunk a kapuhoz. Ha ne adj' Isten az a genii katona, akit említettetek igazat mondott, akkor nem fogunk ellenállásba ütközni.

– És ha mégis hazudott? Nem tudhatjuk, miért támadtak ránk olyan vadul, hogy aztán csak úgy abbahagyják – vélekedett Teyla.

– Akkor sem bujkálhatunk itt ítéletnapig. Főleg nem ilyen időben. Szép lassan megfagynánk. Az esetleges mentőcsapat már csak a jégszobrainkat tarthatná meg emlékbe, mire ideérnek.

Komor csendben latolgatták a sötétebbnél sötétebb lehetőségeket, miközben tudták, minél tovább várnak, annál rosszabb.

– Induljunk el a kapu felé – döntött John. – Persze olyan észrevétlenül, ahogy csak lehet. Ha nem muszáj, nem szeretném még egyszer élvezni a genii legendás vendégszeretetét.

A többiek bólintottak. John és Ronon kihozták a barlangban maradt cókmókokat, Rodney pedig fejét a falnak döntve élvezte ki a pihenés utolsó perceit.

Végül csak elindultak. Elöl ment John, pisztolyát készenlétben tartva, őt követte a Ronon-Rodney páros. Sheppard ugyan vállalkozott rá, hogy majd ő támogatja Mckayt, de a satedai csak megrázta a fejét, és izmos karjával egykettőre talpra állította a fájdalomtól sziszegő tudóst. John belátta, hogy jobb lesz így. Ronon erősebb nála, ráadásul eggyel kevesebb szakadékba zuhanás van a számláján, mint neki. Teyla volt az utóvéd.

Szó nem esett köztük, így csak a talpuk alatt recsegő hó monoton ropogása törte meg a csendet. Az időközben eleredő lágy hóesés szinte varázslatossá változtatta a tájat, de jelenlegi helyzetükben egyiküknek sem volt kedve gyönyörködni benne. Bár a fehér takaró legalább a nyomaikat eltünteti! Magukban azon tűnődtek, vajon hogyan fognak kikeveredni ebből a kalandból. Mi lesz a genii következő lépése? Tényleg nem ők voltak a célpont? Ebben végül is lehetett valami, elvégre kizárt dolog, hogy tudtak volna a küldetésről. Talán ez a lakatlannak hitt bolygó már eleve is genii fennhatóság alatt állt?

Rodney nem tudta, mióta botorkálnak már a hóban, de személy szerint óráknak érezte az eltelt időt. Szeme előtt lassan táncoló fekete foltok jelentkeztek, amik minden lépéssel egyre többen és többen voltak. Összeszorította a száját, mert tudta, hogy hiába is panaszkodna, a többiek nem tudnának semmit tenni az érdekében. Kezdte megkérdőjelezni John diagnózisát, hogy egyszerűen kificamodott a bokája, mert lassan már csak egy lüktető fájdalomcsomót érzett a helyén, és az egyetlen pozitívum ebben az volt, hogy a többi – zuhanáskor szerzett – zúzódás fájdalmát jólelkűen feledtette vele. Mit meg nem adott volna, ha hallhatja azt a bizonyos skót akcentust, amint arról papol neki, hogy „mit csináltál már megint magaddal?"! Carson viszont több száz fényévnyi távolságra van, ők meg több száz genii katonával vannak körülvéve, így a képzeletbeli jelenet olyan távolinak tűnt, mint maga a Föld.

Ronon jó megfigyelő volt. Hallotta Mckay egyre hangosabb zihálását, és érezte, ahogy a másik egyre jobban és jobban ránehezedik a súlyával, mintha már nem tudná megtartani magát. A satedai csak azon csodálkozott, hogy mért nem kezdett még el nyavalyogni, ahogy általában szokta. Máskor már ennél kisebb és kevésbé fájdalmas sérüléseknél is azonnal hallatta a hangját. Kezdetben egyszerűen gyávaságként értékelte a férfi ilyenfajta megnyilvánulásait, de később rájött, hogy erről szó sincs. Legalábbis nem olyan mértékben, és nem úgy, ahogy Mckay láttatni engedi. A férfi szerette hallani a saját hangját, de legtöbbször, ha megjósolt valamit, az be is igazolódott.

És nem ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami atlantiszi tartózkodása alatt meglepte, és ami miatt át kellett értékelnie az első benyomásait ezekről az emberekről. Ha nem ismerte volna magát olyan jól, kezdte volna azt hinni, hogy kötődést érez irántuk. De mikor és hogyan történt ez? Szívesebben hívta volna inkább tiszteletnek, de ez a szó mégsem írta le kielégítően azt a sürgető vágyat, hogy valahányszor egyikőjük bajba kerül, megpróbáljon segíteni neki, akár az élete árán is.

Így most, ahelyett, hogy ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve, és a helyzet kívánalmainak megfelelően tovább vonszolta volna Mckayt, elérve, hogy késlekedés nélkül továbbmenjenek, inkább megállt, és előreszólt a hóban gázoló Sheppardnak, akinek már erősen gyöngyözött a homloka a fárasztó taposástól, ahogy a még szűz hóban utat tört a többieknek.

– Sheppard, azt hiszem, pihenni kéne pár percet.

John, aki minden erejét beleadta, hogy mozgásban tartsa lábait, és akinek türelme egyenes arányban fogyott az eltelt idővel, már majdnem hátrafordult, hogy odavessen erre egy igen elhamarkodott csípős választ, de amint meglátta Rodneyt, meggondolta magát, és csak annyit felelt:

– Egyetértek. – Ezzel hátizsákját ledobva maga is leült, hogy kissé kifújja magát, és bár a hó nem volt épp a legmelegebb talapzat, túlerőltetett izmai erősen pártolták az ötletet.

Épp egy kisebb facsoport alatt jártak, ami megfelelő fedezékkel is szolgált arra az esetre, ha valaki a közelükben ólálkodna, a fák kopasz, összefonódott ágai még némi védelmet is szolgáltattak a folyton süvítő, dermesztő szél ellen.

Teyla eközben Rodney körül fontoskodott, aki hálás-fáradt mosollyal jutalmazta a figyelmességet, Ronon pedig, akinek ez a dolog nem volt erőssége, csak szobormerev arccal álldogált mellettük, és a körülöttük elterülő sivár hóbuckákat fürkészte. Egyszer csak összeszűkült a szeme, és hatalmas fegyverét magához ragadva, nagy léptekkel elindult fától fáig lopakodva.

– Maradjatok itt – vetette oda a többieknek, akik tanácstalanul bámultak utána, és egyben elővigyázatosan pillantottak körül, azonban vakító fehérségen kívül nem láttak semmit.

Ronon a vérében lévő, és hosszú ámokfutása alatt kialakult tapasztalattal suhant fedezékről fedezékre. Csak egy pillanatra látta azt a valamit, illetve valakit, de nem voltak kétségei felőle, hogy nem csak a képzelete játszott vele. Alig ment harminc métert, mikor meglátta a gyanútlan ismeretlent. Genii egyenruhás katona volt, és szemmel láthatóan fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a szerepek felcserélődtek, és már nem megfigyelő, hanem kiszemelt áldozat.

Rononnak persze esze ágában sem volt megölni: ennél sokkal jobb tervei voltak. Első pillantásra felmérte, hogy miért volt ilyen könnyű dolga. A gyanútlan katona igen fiatalnak látszott, valószínűleg tapasztalatlan kis zöldfülű, akiből talán kihúzhatnak valami értelmes és hasznos információt. A satedai nem is késlekedett.

Még három hangtalan lépés, és ott is termett a genii katona mögött, aki ekkorra ugyan már észbekapott, és ijedten fordult hátra, de csak arra volt elég ideje, hogy fegyverét pár centivel feljebb emelje, mikor egy izmos kar a nyakára fonódott, egy másik pedig játszi könnyedséggel kicsavarta dermedt ujjai közül a pisztolyt.

– Egy szót se, vagy kitekerem a nyakad, megértetted?

A katona biccentett egy aprót, Ronon pedig elindult vele vissza a többiek felé, foglya minden apró mozdulatát szemmel tartva, az azonban olyan megrökönyödött képet vágott, mint aki nem akarja elhinni, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhetett vele.

Sheppard máris idegesen toporgott, és azt latolgatta, hogy csapattársa után indul, mikor az másodmagával becsörtetett a fák közé. Rodney kivételével mind felpattantak, mikor Ronon közéjük lódította a foglyot, aki úgy elterült, mint egy béka, majd sebesen felült, szeme pedig ide-oda járt fogvatartói között.

– Ronon?

– Utánunk kémkedett – dörmögte a férfi, szúrós szemmel meredve a katonára, mintha a tekintetével próbálná felnyársalni. Az szegény mindent megtett, hogy ne látszódjon rajta félelem, de még így is minden ízében reszketett. És nem a hidegtől.

Persze mindannyian megértették, mekkora lehetőség nyílt meg előttük, és John nem is késlekedett. Biztonságos távolságban leguggolt a fogoly elé, és megszólalt:

– Nos, barátocskám, nyilván rájöttél már, hogy mekkora bajban vagy – kezdte a jól bevált megfélemlítős módszerrel, nem mintha szükség lett volna rá, így, hogy Ronon ott tornyosult felette, egész fenyegető valójában.

– Nem mondok semmit – nyögte szerencsétlen, eltökéltnek szánt ábrázattal.

– Dehogyisnem – mosolygott rá John, és intett Rononnak, aki egy lépéssel közelebb jött. A katona szeme megállapodott az izmos satedain, és alig észrevehetően nyelt egyet.

– Mi a neved? – érdeklődött Sheppard.

– Tessék?

– A neved? Van neved?

– Van. De…

– Ugyan már, abból csak nem származhat gond, hogy elárulod, hogy hívnak.

A genii katona dacosan a havat bámulta, John pedig nagyot sóhajtott, és a jól bevált módszerhez folyamodott:

– Jó, akkor legyen Arthur. Arthur, figyelj rám. Mi csak azt szeretnénk tudni, miért támadtatok ránk ott a szakadéknál?

„Arthur" makacsul hallgatott.

Ronon türelmetlenül toporgott. Időpocsékolásnak tartotta ezt az egészet. Volt ennél hatásosabb módszer is, és nagy kedve volt hozzá, hogy alkalmazza. Sheppard mi a fenét játszadozik ezzel a tejfölösszájúval? Általában nem…

Ekkor John alig észrevehetően intett neki egyik ujjával, ő pedig magában elmosolyodva odatrappolt a katonához, gallérjánál fogva megragadta, és úgy odapasszírozta az egyik fa törzséhez, hogy csak úgy koppant.

Mckay akaratlanul felszisszent a hangra. Na, ennek a szegénynek se ez lesz a kedvenc napja, amire emlékezni fog. És nem ő az egyetlen.

– Ronon – szólalt meg halkan Teyla, de a satedai oda se figyelt, inkább a meglepetéstől és fájdalomtól levegő után kapkodó Arthurra villogtatta a szemét.

– Nagyon ajánlom, hogy mondd el, amire kíváncsiak vagyunk!

A fiatalember segélykérően Sheppardra pillantott, de John sajnálkozva rázta a fejét.

– Ha feldühödik, senki nem tudja megfékezni. Szerintem hallgass rá.

Rodney megvetően felhorkant. El kellett ismernie, hogy Ronon elég félelmetesen fest, de egy ilyen ócska trükköt még a hülye sem venne be…

– Jó… jó, rendben elmondok mindent. Mindent! – tört ki remegve Arthurból a szó.

_Vagy talán mégis._

Ronon lazított kicsit a szorításán, de nem eresztette el.

– Rajta!

– Ez itt a genii bolygója. Maguk egyszer csak megjelentek.

– Mi azt hittük, lakatlan a bolygó – szólt közbe John, boldogan, hogy végre beindult a társalgás.

– Nem az.

– És ez azt jelenti, hogy bárki átjön a kapun, rögtön szitává kell lyuggatni? – kérdezte sértődötten Rodney, mert még élénken élt emlékeiben a zuhanás a mélybe. – A genii-ra vall ez az elgondolás, annyi biztos.

– Nem! – tiltakozott hevesen a katona, és John most először látott a szemében valami büszkeségfélét. – Mi… azt hittük, valaki másra lövünk… Mikor rájöttünk…

– Értem. Valami titkos genii akcióba csöppentünk, akaratunkon kívül. Remek. Mégis kire olyan dühösek, hogy ilyen hevesen reagáltak a megjelenésünkre? – faggatta tovább Sheppard az idegent.

– Azt nem mondhatom meg! Semmi közük hozzá.

– Ejnye, de goromba. Na jó, aláírom, ez nem tartozik ide.

Most Teyla szólt bele a társalgásba.

– Ebben az esetben, ha úgysem mi voltunk a célpont, akár el is engedhetnek, nem?

Arthur szája szegletében mosoly játszadozott.

– Természetesen nem öljük meg magukat. Csakhogy…

– Éreztem, hogy lesz itt még, egy csakhogy… – dörmögte Rodney, elhúzva a száját. John egy pillantással elhallgattatta.

– Csakhogy? – ismételte meg.

– Csakhogy, maguk atlantisziak, igaz? – Mikor nem feleltek, Arthur folytatta. – Tudom, hogy azok, megismertük az egyenruhájukat. A népeink közötti nézeteltérések miatt nyilván megértik, hogy nem engedhetjük el magukat csak úgy. De jöjjenek velem, adják fel magukat, és nem esik semmi bántódásuk.

– HAH! Na persze! – tört ki Rodneyból. – A genii, meg a becsületszavuk. Volt már hozzá szerencsém, és nem kérek belőle még egyszer.

– Ez egyszer egyetértek Mckayjel – engedte el Ronon a katona kabátját, mire az újfent elterült a lába előtt. – Én amondó vagyok, hogy próbáljunk meg átjutni a kapun.

– Sokkal többen vannak, mint mi – csóválta fejét John. – Nem jutnánk át, sőt még a közelébe sem.

– Akkor?

Egyikük sem tudott felelni, Arthur pedig, megérezvén bizonytalanságukat, felbátorodva tovább győzködött:

– A népem nem becstelen, és nem vagyunk bűnözők. Esküszöm, a hajuk szála sem görbül, csak feltesznek maguknak pár kérdést, aztán mehetnek is.

Rodney, akinek fájt a lába, fázott még az ujja hegye is, és élénk emlékképek keringtek a fejében Kolyáról, meg egy viharos atlantiszi éjszakáról, haragosan meredt a genii katonára, nem törődve Sheppard esetleges helytelenítő pillantásaival, így azt sem véve észre, hogy a férfi a havat bámulja, meglehetős komoran.

– Úgy érted, feltesznek pár kérdést és elengednek, MIUTÁN válaszoltunk rájuk, amit úgyse tehetünk? És vajon hány végtagunk hiányzik majd, mire ez a csodálatos szabadon engedés bekövetkezik? Nem, nem, ezeket a fennkölt szavakat a becstelenség hiányáról talán egy éve még CSAK hazugságnak tartottam volna, ma már egyenesen nevetségesnek!

– De én… nincs más választásuk… – szajkózta Arthur, de a sérült lábú fickó csak megvetően horkantott egyet. Az izmosra pillantani se mert, ugyanis nagyon úgy nézett ki, mint akinek a „választás" nagyjából kimerül a „lelövöm vagy lelőnek" lehetőségek között. Eztán a nőre sandított, remélve, hogy legalább tőle megértésre számíthat, de annak a tekintete ugyanolyan kemény volt, mint a többieké.

– Bármit kérsz is, ahhoz a kölcsönös bizalom elengedhetetlen. És ez nincs meg se közöttünk, se a népeink között.

Sheppard végre elfordította pillantását a havas talajról, hogy egyenesen a láthatóan kétségbeesett fiatalemberre meredjen.

– Ha azt hiszed, megúszod ennyivel, nagyon tévedsz – mondta John, ridegen mustrálva a fiatal katona mostanra egyértelműen riadtságtól eltorzult arcát. Azokra gondolt, akik ennek a népnek legutóbbi akciója jóvoltából meghaltak, azokra, akiket ő ölt meg közülük, és mint mindig, most is megkeseredett a szájíze az emlékektől. – Nem tudom, tényleg elhiszed-e, amit mondasz, vagy csak tőrbe akarsz csalni, de ha az előbbiről van szó, hadd mondjak valamit. Mivel úgyis tudod, honnan jöttünk és kik vagyunk, nyilván azt is tudod, mi történt eddig a népeink között. Akár szövetségesek is lehettünk volna. De nem sikerült. Túl sok a kellemetlen, sőt halálos történet ebben a kezdetben bimbózó kapcsolatban, amik azt hiszem, mindig is közöttünk állnak majd, és minden további békülési szándékot megbélyegeznek. Én, és azt hiszem, mindenki Atlantiszon egyetértene azzal, amit most mondok: helytelenítjük és megvetjük a genii módszereit, és legtöbbször a céljaikat is. Végezetül pedig: a genii nem engedne el bennünket, mi pedig nem fogjuk megadni magunkat. És a döntésem végleges.

Arhtur komoran bámult maga elé, de tekintetében mintha egy cseppnyi meglepetés is bujkált volna. Ez az ember, ez az atlantiszi, nemhogy (láthatóan) rossz helyzetére tekintettel megpróbálná megnyerni az ügyüknek őt, aki talán az egyetlen reményük a szabadulásra, hanem kereken kijelenti, hogy utálja a népét, és nem adja meg magát, holott a bolond is látja, hogy nincs más esélyük. Nem szólt, csak ült tovább a hóban, és figyelte őket, amint kis kupaktanácsra gyűltek össze. Szökésre gondolni sem mert, illetve helyesbítsünk: másra se gondolt, de az a sötét tekintetű izomkolosszus nagyon is úgy festett, mint aki könnyedén meg tudna akadályozni egy ilyen gyermekded próbálkozást.

_– Talán mégsem kellett volna idejönnöm. Hogy hitethettem el magammal, hogy képes leszek egyedül végrehajtani? Most aztán itt ülök a pácban _– gondolta kétségbeesetten.

– Szóval ötletek? – kérdezte John, szorosabbra húzva magán a kabátját. Szó, ami szó, kutya hideg volt!

– Csapdában vagyunk – jelentette ki Rodney, és most az egyszer a többiek hiába keresték a szokásos pánikot a hangjában, nem találták. Ez pedig, bármilyen furán hangzik is, kellemetlen érzéseket ébresztett. John nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Mckay csak túl fáradt a panaszkodáshoz, vagy annyira reménytelennek érzi a helyzetet, hogy már kétségbeesni se tud rajta. Esetleg mindkettő.

– Meg kell várnunk, míg segítséget küldenek utánunk. Még három óra, és jelentkeznünk kéne a kapunál. Ha nem tesszük, Atlantiszon gyanakodni fognak, hogy valami balul sült el, és küldenek egy csapatot…

– Akik ugyanilyen slamasztikában találják magukat, amint ideérnek – fejezte be helyette Rodney gúnyosan.

– Mckay, hallottál már a pozitív gondolkodásról? – csóválta fejét Sheppard, de a másik csak a vállát vonogatta.

– Naná, az a specialitásom. Itt ülök egy nagy halom hóban, a fenekem lefagy, miért is ne várnám csak a legjobbakat?

Költői kérdés volt, így a többiek nem is kínlódtak a válaszadással, inkább visszakanyarodtak az eredeti témához.

– Valahogy üzenni kéne, hogy mire számítsanak, ha ideérnek – mondta Teyla.

– Nem látom be, hogy lennénk képesek ilyesmire – dőlt neki John egy fának, mire zizegve lepottyant pár kiló hó mellette a földre. – Üzenetküldéshez ugyanúgy ott kell lenni a kapunál, akkor meg már egyszerűen átsétálhatnánk rajta.

– Vagyis – szólalt meg Rodney tűnődve –, ha mi nem tudunk tárcsázni, el kell érnünk, hogy tegyék meg ők helyettünk. És amíg nyitva van a kapu, a tudtuk nélkül küldhetünk egy kódolt üzenetet.

– Miért tárcsázná a genii Atlantiszt? – így Ronon.

– Hát semmiért… MÉG! Mondom, _el kell érnünk_…

– Jó, jó felfogtuk, Rodney! – hallgattatta el Sheppard egy kézlegyintéssel. – Lehet, hogy nem lesz könnyű, de túljártunk mi már a genii eszén nem is egyszer, így semmi okunk azt hinni, hogy nem fog sikerülni megint. Ma este már Atlantiszon ülünk, és nevetünk az egészen.

Teyla már nyitotta a száját, de végül meggondolta magát, és inkább nem mondott semmit. Ronon arckifejezése maradt, amilyen volt, de szemöldöke árulkodóan a magasba szaladt.

– Először is: mi még nem nagyon jártunk túl a genii eszén. Ők csapdát állítottak nekünk, mi belesétáltunk, aztán a puszta szerencse folytán valahogy megmenekültünk. Kettő: engedd, hogy lefordítsam a csapat, azt hiszem, egyértelmű válaszát erre az igen könnyelmű kijelentésre, őrnagy: a po-zi-tív gon-dol-ko-dás-nak is van-nak ha-tá-rai! – szótagolta Rodney idegesítő hangon.

– Meglehet – vigyorodott el John. – De ártani nem árthat. És most, hogy felidéztem Atlantiszt, már szinte érzem is a meleget, ami vár majd minket, mihelyt belépünk az indítócsarnokba.

– Én pedig érzem az athoszi tea illatát – tette hozzá Teyla, Mckay hitetlenkedő pillantását elkerülve.

– Szinte látom a tornatermet, ahol az ellenfelek várnak rám. – John, aki nem is remélte, hogy Ronon is benne van a buliban, az erre a megjegyzésre végképp elképedt Rodney vállára vert két hatalmasat, az pedig az arcokon megjelenő mosolyokból megértette, hogy éppen tréfát űznek belőle.

– Jól van, gúnyolódjanak csak a sebesülttel nyugodtan, hadd szenvedjen még ettől is kicsit jobban – morogta sötéten, de mintha a komorság kissé felengedett volna a hangjában. Ezt pedig Sheppard gyakorlott füle azonnal kiszúrta, meggyőzve arról, hogy sürgető helyzetükben nem hiába szánt pár pillanatot az ide nem illő viccelődésre, ami nemcsak Mckayre, de a Teylára és Rononra is jó hatással volt: a hangulat érezhetően átevickélt a kritikán aluliról, a simán rosszkedvűre.

– Egy biztos – pillantott hátra a foglyukra a satedai, figyelmüket visszairányítva a jelenbe. – Nem időzhetünk itt tovább. Minél tovább vagyunk egy helyben, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy felfedeznek minket.

– És Rodney mellett most még Arthurra is figyelnünk kell, vagyis még lassabban fogunk haladni.

Mckayből azonnal kirobbant a válasz.

– Ó, köszönöm szépen, hogy engem már csak visszatartó tényezőként emlegetsz, nagyon kedves, de hadd mondjak valamit… héééé mit csinálsz?

Utóbbi már Rononnak szólt, aki egy pillantást vetve a fejét csóváló Sheppardra, és mosolygó Teylára, megragadta a tudóst és felhúzta álló helyzetbe, majd karját átvetette a saját válla felett – mindezt pár másodperc leforgása alatt –, hogy Rodneyt teljesen váratlanul érte a bokájába hasító kínzó fájdalom, ami néhány percre még a szavát is elvette, a többiek nagy örömére. Sheppard eközben intett Arthurnak, hogy álljon fel, az pedig, vonakodva bár, de engedelmeskedett. Csodálkozva nézte az izmos ember és a sérült tudós kettősét – Rodney, aki persze nem hagyhatta kommentár nélkül az előbbi esetet, épp a satedaival pörölt, hogy nem kellett volna úgy felrántania, mint „egy zsák krumplit, te ősember!" – hogy csak a szebb mondatokat idézzük.

A genii fogoly fel nem foghatta, hogy a tudósnak hogy van mersze ilyeneket mondani, mikor ennyire közel van ahhoz a vademberhez, és ami még inkább elképesztette, hogy a Rononnak nevezett ahelyett, hogy megleckéztetné, vagy akár csak szúrósan nézne rá, helyette miért ereszt meg félmosolyt a sötét hajú felé, aki az előbb azon a furcsa néven nevezte. Mi is volt az? Arszan? Aturi?

_– Bolondos népek ezek. Egy rakás félkegyelmű tart fogva. Lassan kezdhetem fogalmazni a búcsúbeszédemet._

Még akkor is ezen járt az esze, mikor megindultak: elöl a Sheppard nevű, mögötte ő maga, aztán Ronon a tudóssal (a satedai fél kézzel a pisztolyát szorongatta, eltökélten, hogy minden menekülési szándékot meghiúsít), a sort pedig ezúttal is Teyla zárta, szaporán nézelődve erre-arra, hogy minden gyanús mozgást észrevegyen.

A kis csapatot hamarosan elnyelte a messzeség, nyomaikat pedig az egyre sűrűbben hulló milliárdnyi fehér pehely. Fehér és fagyott volt az egész világ.


	2. Második

Johnnak útközben is kattogtak fejében a fogaskerekek. A megoldáson tűnődött. A megoldáson, ami talán nem is létezett. Mikor gondolatai eljutottak erre a pontra – és ez körülbelül ötpercenként megismétlődött –, legalább még ennyi időbe telt, hogy erővel kirángassa magát a pesszimista hangulatból. De amikor hátranézett – a minden idegszálát megfeszítve nézelődő Teylára, Rononra, akinek határozottságán sziklát lehetett volna törni, és Rodneyra, aki minden megtett méterrel egyre sápadtabb lett – már nem kellett győzködnie magát semmiről. Ő ennek a csapatnak a vezetője. És ha társai nem adják fel, hogy tehetné meg éppen ő?

Azzal viszont tisztában volt, hogy a kitartásnak is vannak határai. Minden egyes lépés egyre inkább nehezére esett, és naiv elméletét, miszerint szerencsésen megúszta a zuhanást néhány semmi kis kék-zöld folttal, kénytelen volt elvetni. Jó messzire. Nem akart belekontárkodni Carson munkájába, de volt egy-két elképzelése, hogy mi lehet ez a szűnni nem akaró, sőt inkább egyre erősödő fájdalom az oldalában.

Bár kerülő úton igyekeztek a kapu felé, lassan-lassan mégis olyan közel fognak kerülni, ahonnan már nem mehetnek tovább felesleges kockázatok vállalása nélkül. És ha valóban üzenni akarnak valahogy Atlantiszra, nem foghatnak hozzá egy értelmes terv nélkül. Ami azzal kezdődött, hogy keresnek egy helyet, ahol elbújhatnak egy időre, a nem kívánatos dolgokat – nevezett Arthurt – otthagyhatják, és esetleg még pihenhetnek is pár percet, mielőtt belevágnak. Csak lenne már mibe belevágni! Ez a vég nélküli hótaposás kezdte próbára tenni minden idegszálát, és persze az erejét nemkülönben.

Ekkor fájdalmas sóhajt hallott a háta mögül, és amikor megpördült, egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, amit látott… bár többé-kevésbé erre számított.

– Rodney!

A tudós a hóban térdelt, ahová az előbb, minden előzetes panaszszó nélkül hanyatlott. Ronon persze még idejében megfogta, és óvatosan leeresztette a földre, ahol pár pillanatig nem csinált mást, csak próbálta visszanyerni a lélegzetét, ami zihálva tört ki a mellkasából. Teylán már-már győzött a segíteni vágyás, de John, aki addigra Rodney mellett térdelt rákiáltott:

– Te figyelj Arthurra, Teyla! Egyetlen gyanús mozdulat, és…

A nő először visszahőkölt kicsit a Sheppardtól nem megszokott kemény hangra, de csodálkozását szakszerűen egy bólintás mögé rejtve, foglyuk mellé állt, és szemében megértés tükröződött – nem csoda, hogy az őrnagynál is átszakadt a gát. Mivel megvolt az a privilégiuma, hogy hátul mehetett, és mindenkit szemmel tarthatott, jól látta Rodney egyre görnyedtebb testtartását, meg Ronon megfeszülő izmait, ahogy a tudósnak percről percre jobban igénybe kellett vennie a segítségét, de nem tette szóvá a dolgot, főleg Rodney iránti tiszteletből, aki összeráncolt szemöldökkel, és a hideget meghazudtoló gyöngyöző homlokkal menetelt, láthatóan erősen koncentrálva, hogy képes legyen egyik lábát a másik után rakni. Ugyanígy igyekezett nem észrevenni Sheppard lassuló tempóját, meg a fura kis próbálkozásokat, ahogy keze elindult az oldala felé, majd mozdulat közben visszahanyatlott, mintha nem akarná felhívni magára a figyelmet.

Arthur látszólag egykedvűen álldogált mellettük az ártatlanság megtestesítőjeként, mint aki kettőig se tud számolni, de Teyla tisztában volt vele, hogy bármilyen alkalmat megragadna a menekülésre. Nem tartotta az elfogott genii katonát vérszomjasnak, és nem hitte, hogy komolyabb kárt tenne bennük, ha lenne más választása, de ha elszökik és elárulja őket a társainak, ugyanolyan bajban lennének, mintha itt helyben beléjük eresztene egy-egy golyót. És az athoszi nő nem is hibáztatta – hasonló helyzetben ő maga is ugyanígy cselekedett volna.

Ezért csak aggódva pislogott a Ronon-Sheppard-Mckay alkotta hármas felé, figyelme azonban nem lankadt egy pillanatra sem, amit igyekezett a fogoly tudtára adni, komor pillantások segítségével.

– Jól vagyok – zihálta Rodney. – Csak kicsit pihennem kell.

John és Ronon váltottak egy aggódó pillantást, de hangosan nem mondták ki, mennyire nem jelent semmi jót, ha Mckay rosszul van, de az ellenkezőjét bizonygatja. Sheppardnak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ha ő nem úszta meg ép bordákkal a zuhanást, talán a tudós sem, csak ő még volt olyan szerencsétlen, hogy a bokáját is kificamította. Akárhogy is, John tudta, nem mehetnek tovább.

– Jól vagy?

– Úgy nézek ki szerinted? – csattant fel a kérdezett, amivel kissé megnyugtatta a többieket. Ha még tud kiabálni, akkor nem adta fel teljesen.

– Nos, ez úgy hangzott, mintha te mondtad volna.

A fizikus felelni akart, de pár másodpercre be kellett hunynia a szemét kínjában.

– Keresünk egy menedéket, és ott pihenhetsz, Rodney. Mid fáj?

– Azt hittem ez eléggé nyilvánvaló.

– Úgy értem, hogy a bokádon kívül – firtatta John, meglepően türelmes hangon.

– Lezuhantam egy rohadt hegyről!

– Nem zuhantál le. Leugrottál. Emlékszel?

Ronon és háta mögött Teyla meglepve vonták fel szemöldöküket, az új információ hallatán.

– Valami rémlik, igen – volt Rodney szarkasztikus válasza, mire Ronon cseppet megszorította a karját. – Jól van, na! Fáj a fejem, kissé szédülök, és azt hiszem, nem nagyon maradt olyan porcikám, ami ne lenne kék és zöld – hadarta egy szuszra. – És… – folytatta kissé lehalkított hangon, hogy Arthur ne hallhassa –, te hasonló cipőben jársz.

Sheppard megcsóválta a fejét.

– Nekem semmi bajom.

– Jaja, persze – forgatta a szemét Rodney, majd gyorsan abbahagyta, mikor szikrázó fájdalom robbant fejében a rossz mozdulatra. Ehelyett inkább villámgyorsan kinyúlt, és erélyesen, de nem túl erősen megbökte Sheppard oldalát. John nem számított erre, így felkészületlenül érte a támadás, minek következtében képtelen volt visszaszorítani az ajkára toluló fájdalmas kiáltást.

– Aha, szóval ilyen, amikor majd kicsattansz az egészségtől – mondta Rodney, mire John dühös pillantást vetett rá. Nem gondolta volna, hogy pont Mckay fogja észrevenni, ha nincs jól.

– Ne nézz így rám, őrnagy. Vaknak is kellett volna lennem, nemcsak sántának, hogy ne vegyem észre, mit össze nem szenvedsz, csak hogy fenntartsd a macsó látszatot – vont vállat a tudós.

– Sheppard?

Ronon pillantását látva, Johnnak nem maradt választása, mint a beismerés.

– Én sem vagyok top formában, de lassan egyikünk sem lesz.

– Hmph – horkant fel Rodney, kezét bokájára szorítva.

Hirtelen egyikük sem talált megfelelő szavakat. Rodney szinte hallotta, ahogy a szállingózó hópelyhek finoman, halkan földet érnek mellette az amúgy is végeláthatatlan fehér takarón. Lassan… lassan… egyik a másik után. Némelyikük a kézfején landolt, ami dermedt hidegségében nem volt alkalmas rá, hogy elolvassza a kis betolakodókat (egyik kesztyűje a zuhanásnál tűnt el, valószínűleg örökre, a másik meg ugyan rajta volt, de ettől bal keze még nem lett melegebb egy fokkal sem). Ha a genii rájuk nem talál, itt fogja betemetni őt a hó. Lassan, egészen, amíg már a feje búbja se fog kilátszani belőle. A hihetetlen képzet – ami ki tudja honnan tolakodott a fejébe – hirtelen elillant, mikor Sheppard hangja és a vállát rázó kezek hatására felpattant a szemhéja.

Felpattant? Mikor hunyta le őket?

– Jól van már, nem alszom, csak ne csípj meg újra – motyogta az orra alatt. Ronon kezdett tényleg aggódva nézni rá.

– Lassan már félrebeszél?

– Nem – somolygott John, fenyegetően meglengetve ujjait a tudós felett, aki bosszúsan mormogva bár, de nem hunyta le újra a szemét.

– Őrnagy – mondta végül Mckay, Arthurra pillantva. – Atlantiszról valószínűleg két órán belül idetárcsáznak. Ez – az időjárási körülményeket tekintve – ugyancsak hosszú időnek tűnik, de ha bármit is el akarunk érni, mondhatjuk, hogy alig pár percünk maradt a cselekvésre. És még rendes tervünk sincs.

– Igaza van, Sheppard. Ha valami menedéket akarunk keresni, annak MOST van itt az ideje.

– Látod, a Nagyfiú is egyetért. – A másik kettő Mckayre pillantott. – Mi van?

– Hát jó – sóhajtott fel John. – Én meg azt hiszem, annak van itt az ideje, hogy végre rendesen hasznát vegyük a mi Arthurunknak. – Ezzel utolsó biztató pillantást vetve Rodneyra, intett Teylának, hogy átveszi a helyét. Míg John a foglyot próbálta meggyőzni, miért is lenne jó, ha segítene nekik (néhányszor jelentőségteljesen Rononra bökött az ujjával), addig a többiek halkan tovább beszélgettek.

– Mennünk kéne tovább – jelentette ki Rodney. – Nem maradhatunk itt ítéletnapig.

– Ezt épp az mondja, aki miatt megálltunk.

Teyla szúrós pillantást vetett a satedaira.

– Ronon! Nem Dr. Mckay hibája volt! Jobban van már? – Az athoszi nő gondoskodó hangjára a tudós kissé elpirult, szerencséjére széltől kivörösödött arcán ezt nem lehetett észrevenni. A kedvesség, és irányába tanúsított figyelem mindig meglepte, és váratlanul érte Rodneyt, így nem is tanulhatta meg rendesen, hogyan fogadja azt, ha szembekerül vele. Mindig zavarba jött az ilyen váratlan megnyilvánulásoktól, és képtelen volt normálisan kezelni őket. Az irritációt, bosszúságot, sőt dühöt, amit épp a saját viselkedése váltott ki a körülötte lévőkből, már remekül tolerálta, és hagyta figyelmen kívül. A jószándékot már kevésbé tudta hova tenni, de attól még igen jólesett, jöjjön Sheppardtól, Teylától, Zelenkától, akár még Ronontól is.

– Hát… persze. Már sokkal jobb. Csak le kellett ülnöm egy kicsit – mosolygott vissza csak úgy próbaképpen. Ronon, zavarát látva, szakállába rejtette saját vigyorát. Ha Teylából előjött a gondoskodó szerep, nem nagyon lehetett leállítani.

John közben már ott tartott, hogy jól odakever egyet az egyre szemtelenebbül válaszolgató Arthurnak. Harci kedve, amit az emberigénylő hótaposás már-már kimosott belőle, most új tűzzel lobogott. A fickó mintha kezdte volna érezni, hogy nem akarnak komolyabb kárt tenni benne (ennek megfelelően rájött a hősködhetnék), határozottan kitartott amellett az állítása mellett, hogy egyetlen épkézláb búvóhelyet sem tud a környéken.

– Ha nem lenne akkora hülyeség, amit mondasz, még talán el is hinném – közölte John bizalmasan letegezve a foglyot. – Na, ide figyelj! A genii nyilvánvalóan rég ránk találhatott volna, ha akar, mégse tették. Hogy miért nem, nem is érdekel, bár van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy előbbit ők is tudják, és úgy döntöttek: „a kaput jól őrizzük, ugyan minek szenvedjünk a keresésükkel, majd összeszedjük őket, ha halálra fagytak". Eddig, remélem, tudtál követni. Szeretem ezt a cuki genii észjárást, de legalább tudja az ember, mire számítson tőlük. Bocs, _tőletek_.

Arthur tüntetően az ellenkező irányba nézett. John folytatta.

– Ez nekünk még jó is, legalább nem loholnak üldözők a nyomunkban, de vajon TE miért voltál egyedül, amikor elfogtunk?

A fogoly szája széle megrándult, és John, aki merőn figyelte, szavai milyen hatást érnek el, könnyedén észre is vette a reakciót.

– Aha, most rátapintottam valamire. Már jó ideje motoszkál bennem ez a gondolat. Egy húszast mernék tenni rá, hogy senki nem tudja, hol járkáltál ma délután. Következésképp azt se tudják, velünk vagy. Vagyis…

– Én is halálra fagyok magukkal együtt – fejezte be helyette a genii katona.

– Na végre, kezdjük megérteni egymást. Épp itt volt az ideje. Szóval van búvóhely a közelben, vagy nincs?

Csend.

– Sheppard.

Ronon a másik férfi mellé lépett, és megvető pillantást lövellve Arthur felé, így szólt:

– Mivel úgysem engednéd, hogy kiverjem belőle a választ, legalább adj nekem fél órát. Ha van a közelben menedék, én megtalálom.

– Szerintem inkább dolgozd meg a fickót, Ronon.

John ez egyszer erősen egyetértett Rodneyval, mégsem akart ilyen drasztikus eszközökhöz folyamodni. Megszólalt ugyan benne a kisördög: ha a genii ejtett volna közülük foglyot, vajon ők is ennyire kíméletesek lennének? Kizárt dolog. És klisé vagy sem, ő nem akart a nyomdokaikba lépni a „ha nekik szabad, nekünk miért ne" elgondolás mögé rejtőzve. Ronon ötlete pedig nem is olyan rossz. Teyla még egész jó formában volt, de Rodney – és férfiasan be kellett vallja magának –, ő maga sem bírja már sokáig idekint. Még sose szerette volna ennyire látni Carsont.

– Jó, rendben… menj…

– Várjanak!

Négy meglepett szempár fordult kíváncsian a genii katona felé, mivelhogy az ő szájából hangzottak el az iménti halk szavak.

– Van egy barlang a közelben. Nem túl nagy, de a célnak megfelel.

Arthur a földet bámulta, a csapat pedig Arthurt. Az atlantisziak mindannyian egyre gondoltak: **miért?** Sheppard szavai nyomán rájött, mekkora bajban van, és a saját bőrét nem akarta vásárra vinni? Vagy így akarja csapdába csalni őket? Mi más okozhatta ezt a pálfordulást, mi változtathatta az előbbi heves tiltakozást segítőkészséggé?

Arthur maga sem tudta, azonban, ha belelátott volna John elméjébe, meglepődött volna, milyen hasonló gondolatok kavarognak a fejükben.

Tudta, hogy szánalmasan elbaltázta ezt az egész ügyet, kezdve azzal, hogy hagyta elfogatni magát. Nem olyan rég forgott még a katonaság köreiben, így nyugodtan bújhatott volna a tapasztalatlanság indoka mögé, de a geniinál nem létezett ilyesmi.

Egy katona mentegesse magát? Ilyesmi elképzelhetetlen volt. Ha elszúrt valamit, azt nem nézték jó szemmel, főleg nem az efféle baklövéseket, ha pedig még a felelősséget sem vállalta a hibájáért, végképp eláshatta magát. Mindig is szeretett volna valamivel kitűnni a többiek közül, annak ellenére, hogy sokszor úgy érezte, ez a katonásdi nem neki való. De most, hogy a lidércek felébredtek, és a puszta létük volt a tét, nem igen volt olyan fiatal férfi egyik genii bolygón sem, aki ne égett volna a vágytól, hogy megküzdjön a szabadságukért. Legtöbbjüknek minden férfi családtagja már három generáció óta a katonaság köreiben mozgott, és az ágyban, vagy az asztal mellett hallott mesék mind csak a hősiességről, vitézségről, bátorságról szóltak, egyetlen megjegyzés sem akadván bennük a sok vérről, szenvedésről és halálról, ami körülvette őket harcaik során.

A saját népén kívül még nem nagyon találkozott olyanokkal, akik a geniihoz hasonló technikai szinten tudták volna felvenni a versenyt a lidércekkel. Nemrég szárnyra kelt ugyan a pletyka ezekről a bizonyos atlantisziakról, de a szóbeszédre soha senki nem adott túl sokat, a félresikerült akció után pedig mindenki vért fröcsögve beszélt róluk, élükön az áldozatok hozzátartozóival. Nem tudták ugyan pontosan, mi történt, de az a pár ember, aki a több tucat helyett végül visszatért, minden szónál többet mondott.

Az ijedtség mellett, ami eltöltötte a fogságba esés után, a meglepődés volt a másik érzelem, ami leginkább eluralkodott rajta. Az idegenek egyáltalán nem olyanok voltak, mint amilyennek lefestették, s még inkább nem olyanok, mint amilyennek elképzelte őket. Szemmel láthatóan törődtek egymással, és igazi aggodalom tükröződött az arcukon, mikor egyikük-másikuk véletlenül megbotlott, vagy felszisszent a fájdalomtól. Mégsem tudta, illetve nem akarta megváltoztatni a véleményét. ŐK voltak, akik miatt annyi genii katona meghalt. Köztük…

Miután első ijedtsége elmúlt, elhatározta, nem hagyhatja, hogy gyáva alaknak tartsák. Nem hozhat szégyent a népére ezzel a viselkedéssel, bármit tegyenek is vele. Látta az atlantisziak vezetőjének szemében, hogyan fogy lassan, de biztosan a türelme, és váltja fel a frusztráció és harag.

Ekkor már biztosra vette, hogy nem maradt sok ideje. A Sheppard nevű mindjárt megparancsolja az izomkolosszusnak, hogy fojtsa bele a hóba, vagy lője le. Gondolatban megpróbálta magát felkészíteni a halálra, és mikor Ronon megjelent Sheppard mellett, felpillantott, mert büszkesége azt sugallta neki, hogy bátran hóhérai szemébe nézzen, amikor megtörténik…

Csakhogy nem történt semmi.

Mi ez? Hol van a gúnyos mosoly, amit neki tartogattak a végére? Hol vannak a zord pillantások, amik mind azt sugallják: neked annyi? Mi folyik itt? Elsőre szinte fel sem fogta Ronon szavait, aki felajánlotta, hogy elmegy maga búvóhelyet keresni. Nem akarják megölni? Miért nem? A genii fordított esetben már…

És ez volt az a pont, ahol akarata ellenére kicsúsztak száján a szavak.

– Van egy barlang a közelben. Nem túl nagy, de a célnak megfelel.

– Egy barlang teli Genii katonákkal, mi? – húzta össze Ronon a szemét, gyanakodva méregetve a rábámuló foglyot. Az megvonta a vállát.

– Hát igen, ez is lehetséges.

– Hogy mondtad? – képedt el Rodney, immár Teyla által támogatva, mert nem volt kedve tovább ücsörögni az igencsak hűvös talapzaton.

– Ez a barlang az egyik úgymond búvóhely, és egyben raktár, ahol a legfontosabb készleteinket tároljuk. Eléggé kieső helyen áll, és van, hogy hónapokig nem is használjuk, de természetesen minden megeshet. Lehet, hogy épp most téved oda valaki.

Nem túl kedvező kilátások, ezt mindannyian tudták.

– Hát jó, akkor nyomás! – adta ki a parancsot John, mire Ronon persze rögtön felmordult.

– Sheppard!

– Igen! Tudom! De nincs választásunk. Nincs időnk! Nincs semmink! Ha tényleg vannak ott katonák, majd elbánunk velük, de talán ez a hely az utolsó lehetőség, hogy végrehajthassuk a csodás, nemlétező tervet. Vagyis megyünk! Rajta!

Ezzel intett Arthurnak, hogy keljen fel, ő maga pedig az élre állt. Csak pár pillanat múlva tűnt fel neki, hogy gyanúsan nagy a csend a háta mögött. Megpördülve a többiek kérdő pillantásával találkozott, akik mintha mind ezt kérdezték volna: Mi a fene volt ez?

– Mi az, nem voltam elég világos? Vagy megvárják, amíg kitavaszodik? Ronon, segíts Mckaynek, Teyla, te leszel a hátvéd. Van még kérdés?

Erre már mindannyian mozgásba lendültek, Ronon még egy kis mosolyt is elnyomott az orra alatt, és nem állta meg, hogy ne cikizze kicsit a rátámaszkodó Rodneyt.

– Azt hiszem, Sheppard túl sokat van a közeledben, Mckay. Kezdtek hasonlítani.

– Mindjárt megszakadok a nevetéstől – morrant vissza a tudós kedvetlenül, mert utálta már, hogy ennyire a többiekre van utalva. Most is szinte lógott Ronon oldalán, hogy ne kelljen immár majdnem teljesen hasznavehetetlen, fájós lábára lépnie. Még sose vágyott ennyire genii barlangot látni.

– Vajon mekkora az a barlang? – töprengett félhangosan, csak úgy magának, de amilyen közel voltak egymáshoz, az amúgy is szuperhallású satedai így is meghallotta.

– A genii fickó azt mondta, kicsi.

– Jaj, ne már – nyafogta azonnal a fizikus. – Amilyen szerencsém van, tuti előjön a klausztrofóbiám. Ez a nap ennél szebb már nem is lehet. Gyűlölöm a havat – tette hozzá, sokadszorra.

– Én azt hittem… – csatlakozott Teyla is a társalgáshoz (persze figyelme ettől még nem lankadt egy cseppet sem) hogy a leveles országból, ahonnan jött, nem ritka az ilyen időjárás.

– Leveles? – nézett nagyot Rodney.

– Oh… tudja, az a… – A nő a vállára mutatott, és bár jelenleg nem abban az egyenruhában voltak, Rodney rögtön rájött, hogy a zászlóra céloz.

– Na igen, de attól, hogy valamiből sok van, még nem kell feltétlenül szeretni is.

– Ez a lidércekre is igaz – vetette közbe Ronon.

– Zseniális megfigyelés – mondta gúnyosan Rodney. – Nem egészen ugyanaz, de…

– Rononnak mindenről a lidércek jutnak eszébe – szólt közbe Sheppard is legelölről, persze vigyázva, hogy ne beszéljen túl hangosan. A szél folyamatos zúgása úgyis elvitte a hangok nagy részét, és magával hozott egy kellemes fejfájást is.

– Mondjuk, ezt nem is csodálom – jegyezte meg Rodney. – Mármint nem úgy…

– Ne strapáld magad, Mckay, amúgy meg igazad van – dörmögte a satedai.

– Maga harcolt a lidércekkel?

Mindnyájan meglepve néztek Arthurra, aki sietve lesütötte a szemét, mialatt Rononé ismét résnyire szűkült. Segítő kéz ide vagy oda, nem bízott a kis csúszómászóban. Rodney, érezve a közelgő vihar szelét, meglepő belátással lépett közbe, és felelt a feltett kérdésre.

– Ugyan mutass nekem olyan népet ebben az egész elátkozott galaxisban, aki nem harcolt velük.

– Ez így igaz – értett egyet John, egy Arthurnak címzett pillantást vetve hátrafelé. – Ronon, mi, és a legtöbb nép, akivel találkoztunk, ilyen vagy olyan módon, de szenvedett már a lidércek portyázása miatt. És bár legtöbbjüknek esélye sincs ellenállni, azért küzdenek. Mindenki a maga módján.

– Ez ránk is igaz – felelte védekezőn Arthur.

– Na igen. – Most, hogy végre értelmesen társalogtak, John nem akarta elrontani a hangulatot, viszont finomkodni sem volt kedve, így gondosan megválogatva szavait, így szólt.

– Ezzel mi is egyetértettünk. Ezért is akartunk szövetségre lépni a genii-jal. Csak épp kissé zabosak lettünk, amikor a néped úgy akarta megvívni harcát a lidércekkel, hogy elfoglalta a **MI** városunkat.

– Ez nem igaz!

– Hogy mondod? – állt meg Ronon hirtelen, fájdalmas nyöszörgésre késztetve Rodneyt, aki a hirtelen mozdulatra ösztönszerűen másik lábára támaszkodott.

– Úgy értem… – korrigált Arthur –, talán valóban hibáztunk, amiért megpróbáltuk, én magam sosem értettem egyet az egésszel, de miért kellett annyi embert megölniük? Ha már úgyis győztek, _miért_ nem engedték el őket, vissza hozzánk? Miért?

– Na, álljon meg a menet! – kiáltotta Rodney. – Még a végén mi leszünk a rosszfiúk.

– Bizonyos értelemben azok is!

– Na megállj, te kis…

– Rodney – hallgattatta el John, de szíve fájdalmasan összeszorult. Bármennyire is tudta, hogy a fogolynak nincs igaza, az előbbi szavak azért fejbe kólintották. Mikor Arthur azt kérdezte: „miért öltek meg annyi embert?", Johnban kínzóan tudatosult, hogy a többes szám nem szükséges. _Ő_volt az _egyedül_, aki felhúzta a pajzsot, halálra ítélve mindenkit, aki a kapun át közeledett… Akkor, az Elizabeth képzelt halálának hatására fejében kavargó vörös ködön át még helyesnek tűnt, amit tett, mégis voltak álmatlan éjszakái, amikor újra átélte az egészet, és volt, hogy órákig töprengett, hogy oldhatta volna meg másképpen.

_– Koncentrálj Sheppard!_– mondta magának._– A lelkiismereted később is ápolgathatod, de most a csapatoddal törődj!_

– Elég volt a vitából, és ez mindenkire vonatkozik – vetett célzott pillantást Arthurra, Rodneyra és Rononra. – Hol van már az a barlang? Mikor érünk oda?

Arthur félvállról vetette oda.

– Már itt is vagyunk.

Ezzel kinyújtotta a kezét, és egy bizonyos irányba mutatott, négy szempár pedig követte a mozdulatát, s megpillantotta a várva várt menedéket.

Mindannyiuk fejében egyszerre fogalmazódott meg a gondolat: vajon a menekülés, vagy a halál vár rájuk odabent?

Rodneyt még sosem kerítette hatalmába ennyire kettős érzés. Máskor általában tudta, hova akar bemenni és hova nem, és ezt mindig rögtön tudtára is adta a többieknek, pesszimista előítéleteknek, és az elkövetkezendő borzalmak ecsetelésének segítségével – merthogy tízből kilenc esetben sosem származott jó abból, ha be kellett tenniük a lábukat egy idegen bolygón található barlangba. Rodney orra pedig (és lehetett ez bármilyen idegesítő a többiek számára) nagy precizitással szúrta ki a bekövetkezendő rossz dolgokat. Most azonban, több órányi hóban és jégben fagyoskodás után szinte már vágyakozott utána, hogy legalább pár percig ne kelljen a fülébe süvítő szél fütyülését hallgatnia, fáradt tagjait meg ne a hóban kelljen kinyújtóztatnia, hanem egy olyan helyen, ami lehetőleg szélcsendes, száraz és – ha a sors igazán kegyes hozzájuk –, még genii-mentes is.

– Körülnézek odabent – vállalkozott Ronon, Sheppard pedig azonnal rábólintott, majd egy intéssel Teyla mellé parancsolva Arthurt, ő maga vette át a satedai helyét Rodney oldalán.

Rononnak sem kellett több, fegyverét magához véve, óvatos, szinte hangtalan léptekkel egy pillanat alatt a barlang ásító szája mellett termett, pár pillanat múlva pedig teljesen elnyelte a sötétség, otthagyva a csapatot a legnagyobb drukkban, vajon kedvező hírekkel fog-e visszatérni. Sheppard elővigyázatosan előhúzta megmaradt fegyverét a Mckayt nem támogató kezével, Rodney pedig ildomosnak találta ugyanezt tenni. Sajnos, mivel kesztyűs karját át kellett vetnie John válla felett, hogy egyensúlyban maradjon, másik keze jégideg ujjaival erősen próbálkozott, hogy ki ne ejtse a pisztolyt a hóba, gondolatban morfondírozva, vajon elfagytak-e már eléggé az ujjai ahhoz, hogy Carsonnak amputálnia kelljen őket.

Arthur közben azon tűnődött, ugyan jól tette-e, hogy elárulta ezt a rejtekhelyet ezeknek a fura atlantisziaknak, hiszen így talán megteremtette számukra az egyetlen lehetőséget a szökéshez. Kényszer vagy sem, erős kételyei voltak, hogy mennyire fog kedvező fogadtatásra találni, ha esetleg kiszabadul ebből a slamasztikából. Csodálkozva azon kapta magát, hogy már nem is fogva tartóitól retteg jobban, hanem saját népe reakciójától fél, és eltűnődött, vajon hiányozna-e bárkinek, ha nem térne vissza?

Nem volt naiv, hogy az higgye, amit el akart hitetni az atlantisziakkal, az valóban igaz. Talán tényleg véletlenül akadtak egymásra ezen a bolygón, de a genii-nak esze ágában sem volna elengedni őket ilyen egyszerűen, ha ők voltak a célpont, ha nem. És ezt a Sheppard nevű is világosan megmondta.

_– Hát ennyire kiismerhetőek, kiszámíthatóak vagyunk? Tegnapig még olyan biztos voltam benne, hogy van jogom számon kérni rajtuk azoknak a halálát, akik az atlantiszi akció során haltak meg. De már nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos. Nem vagyok én már biztos semmiben… még a saját népemben sem. Ők viszont szemlátomást bíznak egymásban… mit tegyek?_

**__**Ekkor látta Ronont újra előbukkanni, és ahogy maga is számított rá, a satedai hívogató mozdulatot tett a kezével, jelezve, hogy nincs veszély, nyugodtan bemehetnek utána. Többet nem is késlekedtek, és nem telt bele sok idő, máris körülvette őket a szinte teljes sötétség, amihez a hó vakító fehérségéhez szokott szemük csak pár perc múlva kezdett hozzászokni.

Sheppard, Rodneyt leültetve a fal mellé, kihalászta hátizsákjából zseblámpáját, Teyla a P90-es fényével pásztázta végig a barlang falait, Ronon pedig szűkszavú élménybeszámolót tartott a maga lényegretörő módján. Na nem, mintha lett volna sok minden, amiről be kellett volna számolnia.

Arthur nem hazudott, mikor a barlang nagyságáról beszélt, és arról, hogy a genii valamiféle raktárnak használhatta a helyet, mert ezt a fal mellett kissé beljebb sorakozó készletek világosan mutatták. Ez kissé megemelte szemükben foglyuk hitelének súlyát, látva, hogy ez egyszer tényleg minden szava hűen tükrözte a valóságot.

A kis csapat gyorsan átkutatta a hely minden négyzetcentiméterét, meggyőződve róla, hogy egy árva ellenség sem rejtőzik a homályban, közben pedig mintegy felmérve, mit hasznosíthatnának az itt felhalmozott genii cuccokból. Bánatukra ilyen téren nem volt nagy szerencséjük. A helyet nyilván nem hosszútávú tartózkodásra rendezték be, így nem sok mindent hagytak itt a tulajdonosok sem. Lőszert találtak ugyan, de a hozzá tartozó fegyvereket vagy máshol tárolták, vagy tulajdonosaik mindet maguknál tartották, így ennek a holminak nem vehették valami nagy hasznát. Voltak itt még pokrócok, kötelek szépen összetekerve, térképek, és újabb adag pokróc. Ez volt nagyjából minden.

John két takaróval, meg a térképekkel felszerelkezve jött vissza kis felderítő körútjáról, előbbieket Rodney felé hajította, utóbbit meg gondosan kiterítette, és Rononnal meg Teylával együtt figyelmesen tanulmányozni kezdte.

Halkan tanácskoztak a lehetőségekről, rejtekhelyekről és úgy nagy általánosságban arról, ugyan hogyan érjék el, hogy életben maradjanak, míg el nem jutnak a kapuig. Rodney pár perc szöszmötölés után – minek eredményeként az egyik pokrócot feneke alá, a másikat maga köré terítette –, fejét hátradöntve próbált egyszerre gondolkodni és egy szép, tágas mezőre képzelni magát, ami a lehető legtávolabb van mindenfajta hófúvástól és sötét barlangoktól. Mikor klausztrofóbiáját úgy-ahogy kordában tartva felnézett, a többiek továbbra is a térképek fölé görnyedve latolgatták Rodney szerint hihetetlenül silány esélyeiket, ő pedig hiába is próbált, képtelen volt odafigyelni arra, miket is mondanak.

Utóbbit nem annak köszönhette, hogy már nem forogtak fejében megfelelő gyorsasággal azok a tevékeny fogaskerekek, sokkal inkább az volt a baja, hogy nagyon is tisztában volt vele, számára nem sok jelentősége van, mit találnak ki Sheppardék… Tudta, hogy rá egészen más feladat vár, és az eme feladat felett érzett elhatalmasodó pánikot próbálta magában kordában tartani.

_– Éreztem én, hogy nem kéne erre az átkozott bolygóra jönni… és tessék, megint igazam volt_– berzenkedett magában, de most valahogy a máskor olyan megnyugtató zsörtölődés sem tudta lecsillapítani. Behunyta a szemét és próbálta magát Carson gyengélkedőjébe képzelni, ahogy üres zseléspoharakkal (ennél a pontnál kínzóan korogni kezdett a gyomra) körülvéve vitatkozik azzal a csinos nővérkével… mi is volt a neve? Talán Linda… vagy Leila?

– Mckay!

– Hogy? Mi van? – kapta fel a fejét, és pillantott egyenesen John fölé hajoló arcára. Csak nem aggodalmat lát a férfi szemében?

– Máris álmodozol? – kérdezte az őrnagy, de hangjában valahogy nyoma sem volt semmiféle vidámságnak.

– Épp arra gondoltam, hogy abbahagyhatnátok már a tereferét, és elindulhatnátok végre a csillagkapuhoz, mielőtt kifutunk az időből.

Sheppard arcán a visszafojtott érzelmek egész sora rohant át, közülük is a zavar döntött úgy, hogy övé a főszerep, amíg az erőltetett pókerarc át nem vette az irányítást.

– Na szóval, a lényeg hogy már van tervünk, hogy jutunk a kapuig, de azt, hogy hogyan küldjünk üzenetet, neked kell kitalálnod.

– Ezt a meglepetést!

– Rodney!

– Jól van na, de ismerd be, ez elég kiszámítható volt.

– Ha ettől jobban érzed magad, elismerem. Na, van ötleted vagy nincs? – hurrogta le Sheppard, folyamatosan azon tűnődve, hogyan mondja el Rodneynak, hogy őt nem vihetik magukkal erre az útra. De hogy lehet ilyet elmondani? Főleg Mckaynek…

– Természetesen van – hadarta közben a tudós, aki észre sem vette parancsnokuk tépelődését, meg a módot, ahogy Teylával összenéztek (Ronon csak állt, karba tett kézzel).

– Halló! Figyel rám valaki, vagy csak magamnak magyarázok? – csattant fel bosszúsan, mikor végül felnézett, és neki is feltűnt az üres szemmel semmibe bámuló Sheppard. – Nem azért mondom, de legkevésbé nekem van szükségem korrepetálásra ebben a témában, és mivel nem leszek ott, hogy megcsináljam, neked kell tudni.

Na ERRE már az őrnagy is felkapta a fejét.

– Szóval…

– Szóval rájöttem, hogy nekem ebben az utolsó hősies drámában már nem jut nagy szerep, de tudod mit? Örülök neki. Legalább amíg az ellenség ide nem ér, nem kell többet fagyoskodnom.

– Áhh, a híres Mckay-optimizmus! Már roppantul hiányoltam, vajon hol bujkált eddig? – tette karba a kezét John, de Rodney ezúttal nem hagyta magát.

– Nagyon utálja a hideget, és úgy döntött, nem kuksol tovább a hó alatt!

– Hahaha…

– „Haha" bizony, és hagyjuk már a felesleges szócséplést – legyintett egyet a tudós, mintha az egész nem lenne több egy sétánál a tengerparton, csapattársai azonban igen könnyen keresztülláttak ezen az átlátszó színészmutatványon.

Teyla halkan odalépett hozzá, és leguggolva, hogy szemébe nézhessen, így szólt:

– Biztos benne, Dr. Mckay? Elvégre… teljesen egyedül maradna itt ezzel a katonával. Valamelyikünk mégis itt kéne…

– Nem, nem, nem! – rázta a fejét hevesen Rodney. – Maguk is tudják, hogy ez lehetetlen. És mérlegeljék realistán az esélyeket. Vajon az a valószínűbb, hogy egy sánta tudóssal a nyakukon eljutnak a kapuig, vagy az, hogy a genii pont most toppan be egy barlangba, amit egy szökőévben egyszer használnak? Azt hiszem, még az én briliáns elmém nélkül is világosan tudják a választ.

– A mérlegelést inkább rád bízom Rodney – sóhajtott Sheppard, és bár tudta, hogy a tudósnak igaza van, minden meggyőződése hevesen tiltakozott az ellen, hogy egy emberét itt hagyja magára sérülten egy sötét barlangban, genii társaságban. Még képzett katonát is csak legutolsó esetben kényszerített volna ilyen helyzetbe, nemhogy egy tudóst, akinek klausztrofóbiája van, és alighanem jócskán leesett a vércukorszintje. Eljött azonban az a pillanat, hogy nem tehetett semmit… már nem irányíthatta az eseményeket. Viszont előre utálta magát azért a percért, mikor kilép ebből a barlangból, és magára hagyja Rodneyt ezzel a rosszul leplezett pánikkal a szemében. Ó, hogy utálta néha a munkáját!

– Hát jó. Akkor fogd ezt – nyomta a tudós kezébe saját pisztolyát, meg egy teli tárat.

– Minek ez nekem? Itt van a sajátom – bökött Mckay az övéből lógó fegyverre, de Sheppard nem tűrt ellenkezést ezen a téren.

– Ha gond lesz… bár nem hiszem – (Rodney savanyú képet vágott) –, akkor nem biztos, hogy elég lesz egyetlen pisztoly. Rononnak van tartaléka, majd azt viszem én magammal. És az ég szerelmére, ne csinálj semmi ostobaságot, amíg nem vagyok itt!

– Bla, bla, süket duma. Mintha szükségem lenne a tanácsaidra – csattant fel Rodney, de John elégedett mosolyát látva rájött, hogy ismét tréfa áldozata lett.

– De tényleg, Mckay… – komorodott el Sheppard, és tekintetét barátjáéba fúrva folytatta tovább. – Kerüld a felesleges kockázatot, és maradj NYUGTON, amíg mi vissza nem jövünk… Ha nem jövünk vissza, akkor… – Rodney, Teyla, és Ronon szemét egyaránt magán érezve, rövid szünet után így fejezte be. – Nos, akkor úgyis lesz valami.

– Ez igazán lelkesítő… – emelte égnek a szemét Rodney. – De menjetek már! Lassan ránk sötétedik, ha így folytatjátok. Tessék, itt van a jeladód – nyújtotta a másik felé a kis szerkezetet.

– Hé! – kapta ki John a kezéből. – Ez meg hogy került hozzád?

– Kölcsönvettem. A magamét jobb szeretem nálam tudni.

– Már megbocsáss, de…

– Na érdekel, hogy tudsz üzenetet küldeni, vagy sem? – terelte gyorsan másra a beszélgetést a tudós.

– Nem, az érdekel, hogy hogyan került hozzád az…

– Sheppard! – Ronon türelmetlenül topogott, láthatóan nagyon szeretett volna már seggbe rúgni pár genii katonát, de magában persze mulatott a kisgyerek módjára vitázó csapattársakon.

– Szóval… – folytatta zavartalanul Rodney. – Átállítottam, hogy ne az azonosítókódot küldje el, hanem egy rövidke üzenetet, amiben fel van vázolva a helyzet. Nagyon vázlatosan persze. A rossz hír az, hogy ahhoz, hogy elmenjen, elég közel kell lennetek a kapuhoz.

– Mégis milyen közel? – kérdezte Teyla.

– Túl közel, ha engem kérdezel – hunyta be egy pillanatra a szemét John. Nem volt pesszimista alkat, de fel kellett tennie magának a kérdést: van-e egyáltalán esélyük, hogy sikerrel járnak? Nem sok, ezt el kellett ismernie, de választásuk ugyanígy nem volt.

– Akkor indulás! – adta ki a parancsot, elkapva Ronon egyik fegyverét, amit a satedai felé hajított, magában felszisszenve, mikor oldala hevesen tiltakozott a hirtelen mozdulat ellen. – Ja, igen – jutott eszébe, és fordult vissza Arthur felé, aki most is ott ácsorgott, ahová a többiek a barlangba lépéskor terelgették. – Ülj le! – kommandírozta az őrnagy, ő pedig szó nélkül követte az utasítást. – Nagyon ajánlom, hogy jól viselkedj, amíg távol leszünk.

– Természetesen – biccentett a fogoly, hátát a falnak vetve.

_– Halott ember vagyok_ – gondolta Rodney, de hangosan ez egyszer nem mondta ki, nem akarván felbiztatni esetleges támadóját.

John még vetett rá egy utolsó komor pillantást, ami persze semmiség volt Ronon tekintetéhez képest.

– Sok szerencsét, Dr. Mckay – intett búcsúzóul Teyla, a satedai meg hatalmasat csapott a vállára, mielőtt mindhárman elhagyták volna a barlangot.

Így aztán, Dr. Rodney Mckay magára maradt a hideg barlangban foglyával, két pisztollyal és a bizonytalansággal, hogy vajon társait viszontlátja-e még valaha ebben az életben.

– Sok szerencsét – suttogta ő is alig hallhatóan, és átadta magát rémes gondolatainak.


	3. harmadik

A barlangban, bár a szél ellen jó menedéket nyújtott, nem volt melegebb semmivel a kintinél, így Rodney azon kapta magát, hogy mind szorosabbra és szorosabbra húzza össze a takarókat, miközben Sheppard pisztolyát görcsösen szorongatja elgémberedett ujjaival.

A szél úgy dudált, mintha eddig nem csinált volna semmit, sőt, csak most kezdte rá igazán. A tudósnak eszébe jutott, hogy társainak egyáltalán nem lehet jó dolguk a fagyos hidegben, és némi lelkiismeret-furdalás is izegni-mozogni kezdett a lelkében, ha a többiek sanyarú és sok sikerrel egyáltalán nem kecsegtető küldetésére gondolt.

Nem tudta ugyan, mire készülhetnek, és hogy tervezik ezt az egész „kapun átjuttatunk egy üzenetet" dolgot, de direkt nem kérdezte meg tőlük, mielőtt leléptek. Egyrészt, mert ha tudja, akkor sem tehetett volna semmit. Ha Sheppardéknak sikerül, majd szépen visszajönnek ide, és közlik, hogy mi történt. Ha úgy látják, nem tudnak a kapu közelébe jutni, nyilván szintén visszatérnek, hogy Rodney, lángeszét kihasználva kitaláljon nekik valami új menekülési tervet. Ha pedig megpróbálják és elfogják őket… Ez volt az a lehetőség, amire egyáltalán nem akart gondolni, de ami pontosan ennek köszönhetően folyton eszébe jutott… nos, ha elfogják őket, akkor biztos nem árulják el, hogy ő hol van, de ezzel igazán nem lesz kisegítve. Segíteni nem segíthet rajtuk, legfeljebb megvárhatja, míg éhen hal, vagy, ami még rosszabb: nem bírja tovább és elalszik, Arthur meg kihasználva a helyzetet megszökik, vagy először lelövi, és csak aztán szökik meg.

A fogoly, mióta kettesben maradtak szinte meg sem mozdult, csak a barlang falát bámulta meredten, és szemlátomást mélyen gondolataiba merült, mintha Rodney nem is létezne a világon. És a fizikusnak nem is volt ezzel semmi gondja, ettől függetlenül nem hagyta, hogy figyelme lankadjon, és hamis biztonságérzetbe sem akarta ringatni magát.

Azt azonban nem bírta nem észrevenni, hogy Arthur néha meg-megborzong a barlang szájából idetévedő légáramlatokban, egy idő után pedig nem bírta tovább nézni a katona szenvedését.

– Ha fázol, szerintem, van még ott hátul elég takaró. Hozz magadnak is – szólalt meg, mire a fogoly gyorsan felkapta a fejét. Úgy tűnt, nem számított társalgásra.

– Na, akkor kell takaró, vagy nem kell? – csattant fel Rodney türelmetlenül, miután két percen keresztül csak bámulták egymást.

– Hát… jó lenne.

A tudós sóhajtva vette tudomásul a választ, majd lassan feltápászkodott. Ez egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű feladat, főleg, hogy közben még a pisztolyra is ügyelnie kellett. Egyszer véletlenül rá is nehezedett sérült lábára egy ügyetlen mozdulat után, mire rögtön cifra káromkodásban tört ki.

– Nem kell velem jönnie… – ajánlotta volna fel Arthur, de ő gyorsan közbevágott.

– Még csak az kell, hogy találj ott valami fegyvert a sok lim-lom között. Jövök, és kész!

– Felőlem – rántott egyet a vállán a fiú. Mikor Rodney intett neki elindult, tempóját a mögötte bicegőéhez idomítva. Tízpercnyi szenvedés után – minek következtében Rodney fájdalomtól elszürkült arccal rogyott le a helyére, Arthur pedig dupla pokrócokba csavarva ugyanezt tette a másik oldalon –, azt vették észre, hogy mintha egy árnyalattal sötétebb lenne, mint azelőtt volt.

– Alkonyodik – mondta Arthur színtelen hangon.

– Remek – sóhajtott fel a tudós, s fejét hátradöntve próbált nem tudomást venni a kínzó lüktetésről, ami bokájából kezdett átterjedni a lábszárára is. Gyomra ismét veszettül korogni kezdett, és csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy amire odakint nem volt, arra most végre van lehetősége. Kiráncigált hát hátizsákjából egy energiaszeletet, feltépte a papírt, és élvezettel majszolni kezdett, miközben Atlantiszra képzelte magát. Az első harapással egyből leharapta a szelet felét, és máris sokkal jobban volt.

Pár perc múlva az a kellemetlen érzése támadt, hogy nézik, és mivel nem volt túl sok lehetőség, hogy ugyan ki lehet a kukkoló, azonnal Arthurra kapta pillantását. Az majdhogynem nyálcsorgatva bámult az étel morzsáira, amik Rodney kabátját tarkították.

_– Na tessék, itt vagyok egy isten háta mögötti jégbolygón, és még itt is kinézik a kaját a számból. Mondjuk, nem hibáztatom. Ő is ugyanannyit volt odakint, mint mi. Különben is, sosem árt barátkozni az ellenséggel. _

Így aztán, mivel maga is érezte, hogy gyomra meg tudna birkózni újabb adaggal, lassan megint táskájáért nyúlt, és mivel pakolásnál sosem fukarkodott ilyesmivel, most is látott odabent még vagy fél tucat különböző ízűt. Kivett egyet, kibontotta, és azonnal szájába dugta, majd a katonára pillantott, és megkérdezte:

– Te is kérsz egyet?

Arthur habozott. Látszott rajta, hogy jobb meggyőződése ellen való bármit is elfogadni az ellenségtől, Rodney viszont már unta, hogy kinézik a kaját a szájából, így aztán előhalászott még egyet a tartalék enegiaszeletei közül, és odahajította a genii fogolynak. Az bizalmatlanul méregette egy darabig, de Rodney szándékos torokköszörülésére felpillantott, és a tudós várakozóan rávetett pillantásával találta szemben magát.

– Oh… – vörösödött el. – Köszönöm.

Rodney csak morrant egyet, ami gyanúsan úgy hangzott: „na azért", és visszatért rögtönzött vacsorájához. Arthurnál közben az éhség győzelmet aratott, és „pokolba az óvatossággal" elgondolással, halálmegvető bátorsággal beleharapott a szeletbe.

Kis ideig érdeklődve forgatta a szájában. Furának találta az ízkombinációt, de nem kellemetlennek. Egyszerűen szokatlannak. Kissé csalódott ugyan, mert Rodney átszellemült arca alapján valami különleges finomságra számított, pillanatnyilag azonban éhség égette lyukas gyomra erősen fickándozott örömében, hogy végre kerül bele valami.

Rodneynak, miközben elmélyülten rágcsálta az utolsó falatot, most először jutott eszébe tüzetesebben körülnézni. Bár ne tette volna!

A barlang sötét volt. Ezzel még nem is lett volna semmi baj, elvégre ez a barlangok általános tulajdonsága, viszont az előzőnél, ahol Shepparddal húzták meg magukat, lényegesebben alacsonyabb mennyezetű és erőteljesen rövidebb is volt. Tulajdonképpen a bejárattól pár métert egyenesen tartott, aztán kanyarodott egyet – itt foglaltak ők helyet –, és már vége is volt.

Klausztrofóbiája új erővel tört rá, de nem merte behunyni a szemét egyrészt, mert félt, hogy azon nyomban el is alszik, másrészt, mert Arthur mégiscsak fogoly volt, bár jelen pillanatban látszólag jobban törődött az uzsonnájával, mint vele.

_– Csak nyugalom. Most nincs idő arra, hogy pánikba ess_– közölte magával, persze csak gondolatban. _– Szép tágas mezők… igen, gyönyörű mező, ahonnan JÓ távolra el lehet látni._

Ezt még pár percig ismételgette, amíg kissé kezdett lenyugodni.

Tudta, hogy alig fél óra telt el a többiek távozása óta, ő mégis óráknak érezte, és szinte elviselhetetlen volt az a tudat, hogy valóban annyit kell majd várnia, amíg történik valami.

– Jól van? – kérdezte Arthur, mire Rodney felkapta fejét.

A katona a szelet utolsó morzsáit is eltakarította, és egy ideje érdeklődve nézte az atlantiszit, aki láthatólag nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát, bár a fiú el se tudta képzelni, miért van ez így. Neki sokkal jobb oka lett volna rá, hogy komor hangulatban legyen, elvégre ő volt a fogoly.

– Semmi gond – szegte fel a fejét Rodney, belül átkozódva, hogy miért látszik meg rajta rögtön, ha nem érzi jól magát.

– Csak kérdeztem – vonta meg vállát a másik.

– Én meg válaszoltam.

– Bocsánat, nem akartam… csak annyit kérdeztem, hogy van – szabadkozott Arthur kissé sértődötten, de Rodney nem igazán volt megalkuvó hangulatban, sőt, ennél szarabb kedve már nagyon régen nem volt. Legutoljára talán akkor, mikor az egyik dzsungeles bolygón szó szerint belefejelt a leghatalmasabb sártengerbe, amit valaha látott, és ami – szaga alapján – egyszer biztos megjárta valami emlősállat emésztőrendszerét. Vagy két hétig nem bírta kiűzni orrából, hajából azt a bűzt, na meg Sheppard kaján vigyorát sem volt könnyű megemésztenie. Pokolian elege volt az egészből, és rájött, hogy ha más nem, Arthurnak legalább annyi haszna van, hogy kitöltheti rajta rosszkedvét.

– Igen, én is hallottam! Jól vagyok… sőt remekül… miért is lenne okom panaszra, mikor egy jeges barlangban ülök, egy genii-jal, meg kificamodott bokával, ami veszettül fáj? Oh, és említettem már, hogy NAGYON fáj?

Arthur döbbenten nézte egy-két pillanatig, töprengve, megsértődjön-e vagy sem, végül úgy döntött, nem teszi. Még azt is bevallotta: – Igaz, azt hiszem, hülye kérdés volt.

– Csak hiszed? – hunyta le a szemét szorosan Rodney, majd mintha eszébe jutott volna valami, akaraterejét megerőltetve lehűtötte magát, lassan felnyitotta a szemét, és megszólalt:

– Bocsánat. Rossz napom van.

Arthur mereven bólintott, miközben mindketten azon tűnődtek, Rodney miért kért bocsánatot. A genii pár percig a másik férfit bámulta, láthatóan töprengve valamin, amíg végül rászánta magát és megszólalt:

– Öhm… én tanultam valamicskét egy katonai kórházban a gyógyításról… talán segíthetnék…

– Nem, nem segíthetsz! – vágta rá azonnal Rodney, bizalmatlan pillantásokkal bombázva a fiút.

- De miért nem? Mert nem bízik bennem? Jó rendben, ne bízzon! Csak tudnám, miért hiszik annyira, hogy felsőbbrendűek nálunk! Maguk atlantisziak, meg a megközelíthetetlen városuk! Bárcsak sose tettük volna a lábunkat a közelébe sem! – szállt fel újra vesszőparipájára Arthur, enyhén pirosló arccal.

– Na látod, azt nagyon jól tettétek volna – kiabálta vissza Rodney is vörös fejjel. – És ha már a felsőbbrendűségnél tartunk, te is elég furán fogod fel a dolgokat – hadarta tovább, figyelmeztetően felemelve pisztolyát, mikor a fiú mérges arccal felpattant a helyéről, a szanaszét repülő pokrócok meg papírsárkányok módjára szállingóztak a földre. A tudós nem zavartatta magát, beszélt tovább. Vagyis inkább ordított. – A genii megtámadott minket! Mégis mire számítottak? Hogy hagyjuk magunkat elfogni és kivégezni? Hogy bárgyú birkák módjára várjuk, mi az istenverte, mindenható genii következő lépése?

– Senki nem akarta kivégezni magukat! Nem vagyunk szörnyetegek! – kiabálta vissza a katona.

– Folyton ezt hajtogatod! Kíváncsi vagyok, mennyire vagy tisztában a néped módszereivel.

– Nincsenek semmilyen módszereink!

– Naná, hogy nincsenek. Kár, hogy még mindig a karomon érzem Kolya késének hegyét, amivel arra akart kényszeríteni, hogy eláruljam a társaimat!

– Ez nem igaz! – visította magából kikelve a fiú. Úgy zihált, mint egy fújtató. – Hazudik! Azt akarja elérni, hogy a saját népemben megcsappanjon a bizalmam.

– Egy nagy frászt! Ha igazán bízol bennük, senki nem rendítheti meg a bizalmadat! De ugye te sem hiszed, hogy Kolya meg az emberei csak egy kellemes elbeszélgetésre jöttek oda? Ha? Ha?! – Rodney egyre jobban belelovalta magát, a pisztoly remegett a kezében, de a fiú sem volt jobb állapotban. Halálsápadt volt, csak az arca két oldalán vöröslött egy-egy folt, keze meg olyan szorosan ökölbe szorult, az ember majdhogynem hallani vélte az ízületek ropogását.

– Nem érdekel Kolya! Az a hatvan ember érdekel, akit hidegvérrel meggyilkoltak!

– Ah, szóval innen fúj a szél! – kapott a szón a tudós, mert régóta gyanította, mi lehet a helyzet. – Itt a baj! Csak nem volt köztük valaki, aki fontos volt neked? Testvér, nagybácsi, nagynéni? Nagypapa? Bárki is volt, megérdemelte, amit kapott, mert Kolya parancsát teljesítve velünk se lettek volna könyörületesebbek, mint… AH!

Nem volt alkalma befejezni. Csak egy pillanatra látta a fiú szeméből kicsorduló könnycseppet, mielőtt az vadállati mordulással, és egy nagymacska ügyességével hatalmasat ugrott, és már rajta is volt. A pisztolyt esélye sem volt bevetni. Minden olyan gyorsan történt – egyik pillanatban még Arthurral szemben ülve szónokolt, a másikban meg már az életéért kellett küzdenie.

A genii a fegyvert tartó kezét szorongatta, másikkal meg ütötte-verte, ahol érte. Rodney csak egy pillanatra veszítette el a fejét, aztán ösztönösen védekezni próbált, miközben teste csak úgy pumpálta vérébe az adrenalint. Arthurnak végül sikerült a falhoz csapnia pisztolyt tartó kezét, mire a fegyver jó messzire repült, fémes csattanást hallatva valahonnan a közelből, mégis elérhetetlen messzeségből.

Rodney érezte, hogy vesztésre áll: a fiú jobb pozícióban volt, nem volt megsérülve, és nyilván egész életében harcosnak képezték, míg a tudós csak néhány Ronon-féle, egyáltalán nem sikeres bunyóoktatásban részesült. Valahol tudata mélyén mégis fellángolt valami makacsság. A dac, hogy nem fogja hagyni egy ilyen ficsúrnak, hogy őt büntesse meg azért, amiről egyáltalán nem tehet. Vakon kirúgott hát ép lábával, minden erejét beleadva a mozdulatba, miközben vészesen kikristályosodott fejében a tudat, hogy ha ez nem talál, nem lesz több esélye.

Szerencséje volt… fojtott nyögés hallatszott és pár pillanatra eltűnt a már-már torka körül matató kéz nyomása. Épp annyi időt nyert, hogy újra ülő helyzetbe tornázza magát, mikor Arthur megint nekirontott. Egymás hegyén-hátán forgolódtak, immár teljesen belegabalyodva Rodney pokrócaiba. Itt egy csattanás, amott egy jobbhorog, míg a takarót végre ellökve maguktól, arrébb taszították a másikat. Mindketten fenékre estek, egymástól pár méternyire és megálltak, hogy kilihegjék magukat. Egy kék és egy barna szempár pillantása fonódott egybe, két mellkas emelkedett és süllyedt szinkronban a ziháló légzés zajára. A vörös köd lassan szállt fel az agyukról, Rodney pedig hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Csendesen, alig hallhatóan szólalt meg.

– Ki volt az?

Döbbenten látta a fiú szemét elhomályosító könnyeket, és szinte tapinthatónak érzékelte a lelkében megbúvó fájdalmat. Fájdalmat, ami hirtelen nagyon ismerősnek tűnt a számára. Olyan sokszor, és olyan gyakran látta már szinte az összes barátja szemében, valahányszor elvesztettek valakit. Hiszen olyan kevesen voltak Atlantiszon, hogy szinte minden újabb halott után tapintható volt az űr, amit az illető hagyott maga után. Hogy milyen lehetett egyszerre hatvan embert elveszíteni, akik közül talán mindenkit ismert, Rodney megpróbálta elképzelni, kevés sikerrel.

– Sajnálom – mondta, mikor a fiú nem mozdult dermedt mozdulatlanságából, csak tovább bámulta könnytől maszatos arccal. – Azokat, akik meghaltak. Sajnálom.

Nem volt jó ebben, nagyon jól tudta, és azt hitte, mindjárt újra kezdhetik a bunyót, amikor meghallotta Arthur hangját.

– Az apám. Ő halt meg akkor.

Rodney bólintott. Erre nem volt mit mondania. Arthur azonban nem is várta el tőle. Lassan törökülésbe tornázta magát, grimaszolva fájdalmában, majd hirtelen elhatározással keményen, de minden rosszindulat nélkül Rodney szemébe nézett.

– Na, megnézzem a lábát?

A tudós bambán pislantott egyet. Majd még egyet. Aztán döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy kissé hisztérikus nevetés tör ki eddig összeszorított ajkai közül. Arthur néhány másodperc meglepett hallgatás után csatlakozott hozzá. El tudta képzelni, milyen látványt nyújthatnak, ahogy ott fetrengenek a barlangban, tele kék-zöld foltokkal, röhögve, de akárhányszor próbálta abbahagyni, mindig újra kiszakadt belőle egy újabb roham.

– Au! – markolta meg oldalát Rodney, lihegve próbálva magába fojtani a bordáit kínzó kacajt. – Nyugtass meg, hogy mára eleget birkóztunk, mert azt hiszem, nem bírnék ki még egy menetet – szűrte ki két vihogás között.

– Igen, azt hiszem én se – vallotta be a genii katona. – Ugye tudja, hogy nem rossz a jobbegyenese? – jegyezte meg, mire Rodney újfent elmosolyodott.

– Ronon tanított.

– A nagy ember?

– Ő.

Eközben a „fogoly" lassan a fizikus felé kúszott, mellé érve pedig kinyúlt. és óvatosan megtapintotta sérült bokáját. Rodney ösztönösen összerezzent, de Arthur kérdő pillantására leeresztett, és beleegyezően biccentett egyet. Megpróbált hangtalanul kitartani, de nem mindig volt képes visszafojtani a szájára toluló fájdalmas nyögéseket, Arthur pedig együtt érzően csóválta a fejét, de nem állt meg egy pillanatra sem, hiszen tapasztalatból tudta, minél tovább tart, annál rosszabb.

– Elég csúnyán néz ki – jegyezte meg könnyedén, mintha csak az időjárásról lenne szó, és igyekezett nem észrevenni Rodney megsemmisítő pillantását.

– Erre valahogy magamtól is rájöttem, kösz.

– Öhm… mondja csak… – Arthur nem nézett fel abból, amit csinált, és habozva bár, de folytatta. – Amit mondott… Kolyáról, meg… az atlantiszi akcióról, az tényleg… igaz volt?

– Szóval nem tévedtem, és tényleg fejbe kólintott az igazság? – válaszolt kérdésre kérdéssel Rodney.

– Még nem felelt.

– Dehogynem. – Mckay fáradtan megdörgölte a szemét, hátha eltüntetheti a vibráló foltokat, közben pedig nagyot sóhajtott. _– A fiúnak nincs valami szerencsés napja. Most még azzal is szembesítsem, hogy Kolya akciója… bár ki tudja, talán jobb is így. Ha már így benne vagyunk a haverkodásban._

– Már az elején sejtetted, hogy igazat mondunk, nem? Sőt… – Elfordította a fejét, hátha így elkaphatja Arthur pillantását, de a fiú úgy tett, mintha Rodney bokájánál még sosem látott volna érdekesebbet életében. – Talán már akkor tudtátok, hogy nem csak barátkozásról fog szólni ez az egész, mikor még el sem indult az akció, igaz?

– Én… elhittem. – Arthur még mindig nem nézett fel, a tudós pedig volt olyan tapintatos (bár az ilyesmi nem volt erőssége), hogy nem erőltette, csak hátradőlt és hallgatott. – De az apám… ő azt mondta, nem tetszik neki az egész. De ki volt ő, hogy ellenszegüljön a parancsnak? Nem tehetett mást.

– Parancsok… – sziszegte megvetően Rodney. – Ha rám hallgatsz, azonnal felhagysz a katonáskodással, és valami értelmesebb foglalkozás után nézel. Ez a katonai marhaság mindig kihoz a sodromból.

– De hát maga is katona, nem?

Mckay úgy nézett rá, mintha elment volna az esze.

– ÉN? Na nem! Lehet, hogy elég hülye vagyok ahhoz, hogy Ramboval, Conannal, meg Xenával barangoljak idegen bolygókon, de ezt csakis tudományos megfontolásból teszem. CSAKIS! – Lassan elhallgatott és megrázta a fejét, mert a táncoló foltok csak nem akartak eltűnni a látóteréből. Egyre dühösebben dörgölte a szemét, és másra sem vágyott, csak az ágyára Atlantiszon. Meg egy jó nagy dózis fájdalomcsillapítóra.

– Elég rosszul néz ki – jegyezte meg Arthur. – Felőlem nyugodtan alhat egyet.

– Nem lehet – motyogta a tudós.

– Miért nem? Még mindig attól fél, hogy lelövöm álmában? Azt hittem, ezen már túl vagyunk.

– Héj, alig öt perce még a földön fetrengve markolásztuk egymás torkát. Honnan tudjam, hogy nem csak átmeneti volt a fegyverszünet? Különben is, hol is van az az elveszett pisztoly?

– Természetesen nem lehet biztos benne, hogy nem teszek semmi rosszat – magyarázta Arthur, miközben felkelt és vaksin a földet vizslatta, majd gyorsan lehajolt valamiért, és visszatért Rodney mellé. Kezében ott volt a pisztoly.

– És most? – Mckay a fegyvert bámulta meredten, Arthur meg valahová befelé nézett a saját fejébe, vagyis inkább a lelkébe.

– Mi lenne, ha… mi most elkezdenénk az elején, ahol régebben az én népem és a magáé elrontotta…

– Mit kezdenénk el?

– Hát ezt a bizalom dolgot. – És Arthur átnyújtotta neki a pisztolyt. Rodney fáradtságtól remegő kézzel elvette, és magában hitetlenkedve így gondolkodott.

– _Ezt el sem hiszem. Általában én vagyok az, aki kirobbantja az intergalaktikus konfliktusokat a modorával, most meg… megbékítettem egy bosszúszomjas genii-t? Még Elizabeth is irigykedne, elvégre ez nem semmi teljesítmény. _

– Hát jó. De figyelmeztetlek, rájövök, ha át akarnak verni.

– Nincs átverés – mondta Arthur komolyan, és Rodney, legnagyobb meglepetésére, hitt neki.

– Nos, ha már ilyen jóban vagyunk, akár még a nevedet is elárulhatnád.

– Hogy? – nézett nagyot a fiú.

– A neved. Elismerem, Sheppard jó katona, de nevek terén pocsék ízlése van. Persze, ha át akarsz keresztelkedni Arthurrá…

– Nem, inkább nem – tiltakozott nevetve a másik, de valamiért, mintha mégis habozott volna. Már épp meg akart szólalni, amikor odakintről egy hang hasított bele a barlang homályába.

– Van itt valaki?

Rodney szívét jeges félelem szorította össze az idegen hang hallatán, a közeledő léptek zajában pedig csak ennyi jutott eszébe.

– _Most annyira végem van…_

– Huh. Ez meleg helyzet volt – mondta John, és megállt egy nagy fa mögött, hogy kifújja magát. A többiek követték a példáját, bár Ronon gyakran tekingetett a hátuk mögé, nehogy újabb meglepetés érje őket.

– Pedig már azt hittem, megússzuk futás nélkül is – felelte Teyla.

– Jó ötlet volt várni, hogy a genii magától tárcsázza Atlantiszt. Honnan tudtad, hogy megteszik? – kérdezte Ronon, fegyvere csövével vakargatva a halántékát.

– Csak abból indultam ki, amit eddig tudunk róluk – vonta meg a vállát John, intve a többieknek, hogy induljanak tovább, de közben tovább magyarázott. – Gondoltam, hogy majd bepróbálkoznak Elizabethnél azzal a rossz dumával, hogy „Elkaptuk az embereit, cserébe adjon ezt meg ezt".

– És mi közben elküldhettük az üzenetet. Nem rossz – mosolygott Teyla.

– Azért Rodney mondhatta volna, hogy _ennyire_ közel kell menni, hogy továbbíthassuk az átkozott üzenetet.

– Ugyan John, ne légy igazságtalan – feddte meg Teyla finoman, mert tudta, hogy mindannyian aggódnak a tudósért, hogy ennyi ideig magára kellett hagyniuk. Látta Sheppard meggyorsuló léptein, hogy ő maga is szeretne minél hamarabb megbizonyosodni róla, Rodneynak nem lett semmi baja, amíg távol voltak.

– Különben is, épphogy csak észrevettek – szólt közbe Ronon is, akire mindig pezsdítően hatott egy kis csetepaté.

– Na persze – horkant fel John bosszúsan. – Teylának pár golyó híján az egész tárat ki kellett lőnie, és majdnem otthagytuk a fogunkat.

– De nem hagytuk.

– A lényeg… – szólt közbe Teyla, hogy elejét vegye az esetleges vitának –, hogy elértük, amit akartunk. Most már csak várnunk kell, hogy Atlantiszon kitaláljanak valamit.

– Jobb lesz, ha igyekeznek. Már lefagyott a jobb fülem, a bal meg most készülődik – húzta John sapkáját mélyebben a fejére.

– Ott a barlang – mutatott előre Ronon, mire akaratlanul mind meggyorsították lépteiket.

John szívébe azonnal befészkelte magát valami kellemetlen érzés. Nem értette miért, vagy honnan jött, de hirtelen nagyon rossz előérzete támadt, és nem volt benne biztos, mit fog találni odabent. Megtanulta, hogy bízzon az ösztöneiben, és remélte, ez egyszer tévedni fognak, nem úgy, mint általában. Elvégre mit csinálhatott Rodney alig egy óra alatt, amíg távol voltak? Ha nem fedezték fel a barlangot, talán még neki se sikerült gondot hozni a fejére. Bár ennek erősen ellentmondott az a tény, hogy a pasas úgy vonzotta a bajt, mintha mágnest szereltek volna belé, pont emiatt.

John szíve vadult kalapált, szinte észre sem vette, hogy az utolsó pár métereket már-már futva teszi meg, és Ronon kiáltására is csak akkor figyelt fel, amikor a férfi megfogta a vállát, és erővel visszatartotta. Már majdnem rákiáltott, hogy „Hagyj békén, nem látod, hogy fontos dolgom van?", Ronon azonban megrázta fejét, csendet intett az ujjával, és a lábuk elé mutatott a hóba.

Sheppard lábnyomok sorozatát látta, amik célirányosan a barlang felé tartottak, kétséget sem hagyva afelől, hogy az egyáltalán nem atlantiszi csizmák viselőjének mi volt az úti célja.

Az őrnagy fejében vészcsengők kezdtek csilingelni, lelkében pedig újra feltámadt a bűntudat, hogy képes volt Rodneyt itt hagyni egyes-egyedül, senki más, csak Arthur társaságában. Ronon megszorította a vállát, ő pedig katonára valló hidegvérrel visszaparancsolt minden nem ide illő érzelmet tudata legmélyére, s intett, hogy indulhatnak tovább.

Minden idegszálukat megfeszítve hallgatóztak, hátha megszólal Rodney hangja valahonnan a homályból, azonban a szél kitartó süvítésén kívül nem hallatszott más zaj. Lassan, lépésenként araszolva haladtak előre, erősen hunyorogva, hogy szemük minél hamarabb hozzászokjon a zárt tér sötétségéhez.

Sheppardnak rögtön eszébe jutott, hogy Rodneynak biztos volt pár perc kellemetlensége, amíg a klausztrofóbiáját megzabolázta, de tovább nem tűnődhetett ezen, mert ami a szeme elé tárult, feledtetett vele minden eddigi és további gondolatot, lenullázva az agyát bármilyen új információ befogadására.

– Nem – suttogta Teyla a háta mögül, John kezében pedig remegni kezdett a pisztoly. Ronon is csak állt, összehúzott szemmel méregetve a hirtelen mindannyiuk szemében gyűlöletessé vált mélyedés rücskös talapzatát, ahol minden kétséget kizáróan apró vérfoltok csillogtak felkapcsolt elemlámpájuk fényében.

John elméje ebben a pillanatban tiszta és éles képet tárt eléje arról, miféle borzalmat fognak találni, ha beljebb mennek, ami arra késztette, hogy habozva toporogjon. Félt felemelni a lábát és megtenni a még hátralévő lépéseket. Ronon persze nem volt ilyen gátlásos. Vadállati morranással előrevetette magát, illetve vetette volna, ha bele nem ütközik egy éppen kifelé tartó alakba, akinek fehér arcából szinte kiviláglottak rémült szemei.

John egy örömteli másodpercig azt hitte, Rodney az, a másodperc azonban hamar elmúlt, s neki rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem a tudós, hanem Arthur hirtelen visszakozó alakját nézi. Amikor a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Ronon ismét előrenyomul, olyan pillantással, amilyet utoljára a Satedán látott tőle, nem jósolt túl fényes jövőt a genii katonának.

Megszólalt lelkében a kisördög, hogy nem tesz semmit, de egyszerűen _muszáj_volt hallania, mi történt itt, és tudta, ha most nem állítja meg a férfit, akkor Arthur nagyon hamar csak alulról szagolhatja majd az ibolyát. Pisztolyát elhajítva Rononra vetette magát, és megtalálva a hangját, kiáltozni kezdett:

– Ne, Ronon! Hagyd békén! Tudnunk kell, mi történt, és csak ő adhat választ. Hagyd abba, ez parancs!

A satedai mintha meg sem hallotta volna, olyan vehemenciával trappolt tovább a rémülten hátráló Arthur felé, hogy John lába pár pillanatig a levegőben lebegett, mielőtt ismét erőt vett magán, és visszarángatta a férfit néhány értékes centivel. Ekkor már Teyla is észbe kapott, és Ronon elé állva felemelte a kezét. Ezzel elérte célját, a satedai agyáról felszállt a vörös köd, és John megkockáztatta, hogy elengedje.

– Ajánlom, hogy beszélj, de gyorsan – fordult most a kimeredt szemű genii katona felé, aki közeledésére ismét hátrálni kezdett, majd nagy nehezen megszólalt:

– Ne. Várjon. Félreértik a helyzetet.

– EZT elég nehéz lenne félreérteni, nem? – ordította Ronon, a vérfoltokra bökve, majd villámgyorsan átszelte a kettőjük között lévő távolságot, és a falhoz passzírozta Arthurt a gallérjánál fogva. Az meg sem próbált ellenkezni.

– Ronon! – csattant fel John.

– Nyugi, nem teszek kárt benne – felelte az. – Egyelőre – tette hozzá, John azonban megunta ezt a játszmát, és feltette végre a rettegett kérdést.

– Hol van Rodney?

Arthur remegő kézzel kinyúlt, és beljebb, a barlang vége felé mutatott. Sheppard azonnal nekilódult, Teyla azonban megelőzte, mégis szinte egyszerre látták meg az egyik fal tövében heverő, csendes alakot.

– Ronon, felejtsd el, amit az előbb mondtam. – John érezte, hogy az ő szájából törnek ki a szavak, de alig ismerte fel a saját hangját. Csak pár másodpercig nézett földön fekvő, csukott szemű barátjára, aztán megfordult, és Teyla háta mögül felhangzó kiáltásával mit sem törődve, ő maga vetette magát Arthurra, szemében gyilkos tekintettel.


	4. Negyedik

– Van itt valaki?

Rodneynak a hang hallatán majdnem elállt a szívverése. Tudta, mi lesz a következő fázis, hiszen annyiszor átélte már. Most majd pánikba esik, mire felfedezik, lelövik, vagy fogságba ejtik, és ismét reménykedhet egy csodálatos mentőakcióban, amiről sosem lehet tudni, elérkezik-e, és ha eljön, sikeres lesz-e.

Annyira fáradt volt… még sosem érzett ilyen fáradtságot azelőtt… és nemcsak a testi megpróbáltatások viselték meg. Ez a nap egyszerűen sok volt, és már a pánikot sem úgy élte meg, ahogy számított volna rá.

Beletörődő sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, fejét a barlang falának vetette, és behunyta a szemét, várva az elkerülhetetlent. A többiek megint csalódhatnak benne. Ők hárman vállalták a feladat nehéz részét, mégis sikerül _neki_ bajba kerülnie. Már rejtőzködni sem tud rendesen. Pedig szíve mélyén már-már elhitte, hogy a dolgok kezdenek jobbra fordulni, hiszen Arthurral is sikerült békét kötnie. A fiú most majd elárulja, és visszamegy az övéi közé, ahol megint megtanítják az atlantisziak gyűlöletére.

– _De nem hibáztatom érte. Mi megöltük az apját, mert nem volt más választásunk. Ő most nem fedezheti az állítólagos ellenséget. Lehet, hogy már nem utáljuk egymást, de azt azért mégsem várhatom el tőle, hogy árulónak bélyegezzék, mert nekem akart segíteni. Legyen, ahogy lennie kell._

Mindez az alatt a néhány pillanat alatt futott át az agyán, hogy az első döbbenet perceit élték, az idegen pedig, bárki volt is, még egyszer elkiáltotta magát, és habozni látszott, bemenjen-e, vagy sem. És ez a habozás mentette meg Rodneyt, bár maga sem tudott róla.

Arthur első, ösztönös cselekedete, mikor a kiáltást meghallotta, szintén a döbbent ledermedés volt, és alig bírta megfékezni magát, hogy fel ne kiáltson, és ki ne adja helyzetüket Phorbasnak – a hang alapján rögtön felismerte ugyanis egyik társát, akivel régóta együtt szolgált. Szerencsére még idejében lakatot tett a nyelvére, mikor tudatosult benne, miféle látványt nyújtana a másiknak, egy állítólagos ellenség mellett térdelve a földön, és… Apropó, ellenség!

Felkapta a fejét és tekintetét a másik férfira szegezte, miközben biztosra vette, hogy annak arcán a pánik lesz úr, amiért igazából nem is hibáztatta volna… Mikor azonban tekintetével megtalálta a Mckaynek nevezett tudós pillantását, nem látott többet puszta ijedtségnél és némi beletörődésnél, s ugyanez tükröződött a cselekedetein is, amikor hátrahajtotta a fejét, és szemét lehunyva reménytelenül felsóhajtott.

A fiatal genii katona emlékezete szinte magától visszatért a mindössze néhány perce lefolytatott beszélgetéshez… vissza… a „bizalom dologhoz"…

Ki gondolta volna, hogy a sors ilyen hamar próbára teszi azt az ígéretet? És ki gondolta volna, hogy mindössze pár óra alatt így megváltozik majd a véleménye azokról, akiket reggel még az apja gyilkosainak tartott, és akik miatt a parancsmegtagadás vétségét magára véve, egyedül indult erre az őrült küldetésre?

Kezére nézett, ami még mindig a sérült férfi bokáján pihent, és abban a pillanatban valami nagy bizonyosság töltötte el… akkora, amekkorát még soha nem érzett. Mindig bizonytalan volt: sosem akart igazán katona lenni, sosem érezte úgy, hogy az életének egyáltalán van értelme. Egész életében arra készült, hogy ő is préda lesz, egyetlen, jelentéktelen lény a lidércek étlapján, ha egyszer arra kerül a sor. Most mégis bizonyosságot érzett, hogy nem akarja megszegni az ígéretét, és nem akarja, hogy ennek a fura atlantiszinak bármi bántódása essen.

A genii híres volt arról, hogy sosem akartak számítani senkire. Meg akarták védeni magukat a lidércek ellen a maguk erejéből, de Arthurnak most tetszeni kezdett az ötlet, hogy tehet valamit másvalakiért, hogy szövetezhet olyan emberekkel, akik érdemesek rá.

Hirtelen elhatározással felkapott a mellettük heverő pokróccsomóból annyit, amennyit csak fel tudott markolni (birkózásuk során szinte teljesen a barlang legvégéig hemperegtek), hogy ráterítse őket a tudósra, mikor észrevette, hogy az őt nézi. Abban a másodpercben, hogy meglátta a másik férfi kék szemében az ijedtség mellé befészkelődött remény apró szikráját, csak bátorítóan elmosolyodott, csendet intett, és tetőtől talpig beterítette Rodneyt, hogy még a haja vége se látszott ki. Felállt és kritikus szemmel megszemlélve „művét" úgy döntött, ennél jobbat nem tud összehozni jelen körülmények között. Bár, ha Phorbas véletlenül mégis a barlangnak ebbe a részébe téved, kissé átlátszó lesz a dolog… Sebaj, ezzel majd a maga idejében foglalkozik.

Dobogó szívvel kilépett a homályból, hogy üdvözölje társát. Az illető, bár jó pár évvel idősebbnek látszott, valójában szinte egyidős volt Arthurral. Arca kipirult a kinti időjárás viszontagságaitól, szabvány katonakabátját szorosan összehúzta maga körül. Egyik keze pisztolya ravaszán pihent, másikat az oldalához szorította. Arthur tudta, mi függ alakítása hitelességétől, és büszke volt magára, amiért hangja alig remegett, miközben így szólt:

– Phorbas!

A férfi azonnal rákapta fegyvere csövét, mire a fiatal katona védekezve felkiáltott.

– Héj, héj, csak nem akarsz lelőni? Én vagyok az, meg sem ismersz?

– Csak te vagy? Miért nem szóltál, mikor az előbb kiabáltam? – kérdezte a másik katona, még mindig kissé gyanakodva pislogva a homályba.

– Nem tudhattam, ki az – vont vállat Arthur.

– Kivel beszélgettél?

Arthurnak a szeme se rebbent, mikor megszólalt.

– Megtennéd, hogy nem lobogtatod azt a pisztolyt az orrom előtt? És nem beszélgettem senkivel, esetleg magammal. Mégis ki a fenével társalognék itt a semmi közepén? Csak én lehetek olyan hülye, hogy eltévedek a hóviharban.

– Miféle viharról beszélsz? – engedte le végre a fegyvert a másik genii katona. – Itt vagyunk vagy egy hónapja, átéltünk már ennél a kis szellőnél keményebb dolgokat is. – A mondat fájdalmas nyögésbe fúlt, ahogy a férfi összegörnyedt, és Arthur akkor látta csak, hogy ami a másik kabátjáról csepeg, nem megolvadt hópelyhek maradványa, hanem valami sötétebb… vér.

– Megsérültél? – ugrott oda gyorsan, hirtelen megfeledkezve minden másról.

– Semmi baj, nem komoly. Az egyik nyomorult atlantiszi fegyvere horzsolta az oldalamat.

– Ülj le, ellátom a sebet – mondta a fiú ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, majd, mikor látta, hogy Phorbas engedelmeskedik, gyorsan visszatért a barlang végébe kötszerért, de egy pillantásnál többet nem mert vesztegetni a pokróchalomra. Így folytatta. – Addig elmondhatod, hogy miért vagy itt?

– És TE mért vagy itt? – kérdezett vissza kérdéssel a másik katona. Arthurnak kicsit fura volt ez a nagy érdeklődés, de végül elhessegette, mert erősen lekötötte, hogy valami hihető mesét találjon ki.

– Én kérdeztem hamarabb. De nem bánom, ha már ennyire kíváncsi vagy. Egyébként az előbb mondtam.

– Érdekelne a részletesebb változat – vigyorogott rá Phorbas, ami grimaszba váltott Arthur orvosi tapasztalatainak hála. – Már ha túlélem a kezelésedet.

– Abban a nagy kavarodásban megcsúsztam, és leszánkáztam a hegyoldalon – kezdte Arthur, ügyet sem vetve a másik viccelődésére. – Szerencsére megkapaszkodtam, így csak pár zúzódást szenvedtem, amíg meg nem állítottam az esés lendületét. Láttam, hogy két atlantiszi is ugyanerre a sorsra jutott, és…

– Értem már – mondta csendesen Phorbas, társa arcát kutatva, aki most egészen közel hajolt hozzá, miközben az oldalát kötözte. – Sejtettem, hogy erről lehet szó. Nem bírtál ellenállni a kísértésnek. A francba, tudod, hogy ezzel parancsmegtagadást követtél el, igaz?

– Nem érdekelt – feleselt vissza keményen Arthur. – Esélyem nyílt, hogy megfizessek apám gyilkosainak, és nem haboztam. Elég sokáig tartott, de lemásztam a hegyoldalon. Nem kevés időmbe telt, mire megtaláltam a lábnyomaikat. Követtem őket, de erősen havazott, így a nyomok nemsokára eltűntek. Nem tehettem mást, elindultam visszafelé, de mikor rájöttem, hogy a barlang itt van a közelben, gondoltam behúzódok, amíg kicsit le nem csendesül az idő.

– Értem.

Arthur időközben befejezte a rögtönzött elsősegélyt, és sarkára ülve Phorbasra nézett, látszólag üres arckifejezéssel. Közben persze szinte száguldoztak fejében a gondolatok, hogy hogyan távolíthatná el innen, mielőtt felfedezi az atlantiszit. Volt pár ötlete, mi lenne társa első reakciója Mckay láttán, és egyik forgatókönyv sem volt ínyére. Most már nem.

– Szóval… te hogy kerültél ide? – érdeklődött, csak hogy időt nyerjen.

– Az igazat?

– Hát persze.

– Téged kerestelek.

Arthur erre nem tudott hogy reagálni, ezért kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. Phorbas folytatta.

– Amikor megtudtuk, hogy az atlantisziakba botlottunk, láttam, milyen képet vágtál. Gondoltam, hogy valami meggondolatlanságot fogsz elkövetni. És nem is tévedtem. Ha nem sérülök meg, hamarabb rád találtam volna.

– Nos, rám találtál – felelte a másik, ökölbe szorítva a kezét. Felpattant és elfordult, belebámulva a barlang sötétségébe. – Nem találtam meg őket, és ez a szerencséjük. Akár indulhatunk is vissza, ha kipihented magad – mondta végül Arthur, arra jutva, hogy ha ő nem is maradhat itt, Mckay még mindig jobban jár, ha egyedül marad. Viszont erre már sosem került sor…

A háta mögött felhangzó nevetésre gyorsan megpördült, hogy újfent egy pisztoly csövével, és Phorbas immár jéghideg, dühtől izzó pillantásával találja magát szemben. A változás olyan hirtelen volt, hogy akaratlanul hátrált egy lépést, nem tudván mire vélni a dolgot. Azonnal megállapította, hogy ez az új fordulat egyáltalán nem a kedvező fajtából való. Jól ismerte Phorbast, és ismerte ezt a pillantását is. Leggyakrabban a lidérceknek tartogatta őket, és a tény, hogy most mégis ráirányult… jeges marokkal szorította össze gyomrát a rossz előérzet.

– Mi… mit művelsz? – dadogta zavartan.

– Tudod… – kezdte a másik genii katona fájdalmasan megránduló arccal lábra állva –, sok mindent feltételeztem volna rólad, de hogy áruló leszel, azt biztosan nem.

– Nem tudom…

– Ne kezd a hazudozást!– ordította vöröslő fejjel Phorbas, pisztolya ravaszán megfeszülő ujjakkal, de aztán rögtön lenyugtatta magát, és viszonylag hidegen folytatta. – Megkíméllek attól, hogy megpróbálj átverni.

– Igen? – Most már Arthur is megtalálta a hangját. – Mégis hogyan? Ha?

– Láttalak! – üvöltötte Phorbas, Arthur szeme pedig kerekre tágult. – Igen, hiába nézel ilyen meglepetten. Láttalak az atlantisziakkal. És én hülye még végig azt hittem, hogy csak trükkből hagytad magad elfogatni velük. Már tudom, hogy tévedtem. Többet hallottam az előbb, mint gondolnád. Úgy jöttem be ide, hogy ha meglátsz, nem lesz képed letagadni az igazságot, de csalódnom kellett. Lepaktáltál az ellenséggel. APÁD gyilkosaival! Egyszerűen el se tudom hinni – tajtékzott magán kívül.

– Értem. – Arthur megvonta a vállát. – Láttál valamit, de nem tudsz minden részletet. Először valóban az volt a szándékom, hogy…

– Először, mi? Akkor jobban tetted volna, ha megmaradsz annál az első szándéknál! – vágott közbe a másik, továbbra is Arthurra célozva pisztolyával.

– Jó. – A fiatal genii katonának elege lett. - És akkor most mit csinálsz? Lelősz? Megteheted, még ki is fognak tüntetni érte. Phorbas a nagy katona, aki lelőtte a gaz árulót!

– Mégis miről beszélsz? – Az idősebb genii hevesen megrázta a fejét. – Mindig is jóban voltunk. Már-már barátoknak tekintettük egymást. Hibáztál, de csak ezért nem akarlak megölni. Az első reakcióm talán kicsit vad volt, de ettől még nem vagyok vadállat.

– _Nem vagyunk vadállatok_– visszhangzottak Arthur fejében saját, pár órával ezelőtti szavai. Lassan maga is kezdett kételkedni bennük. Újra az apjára gondolt, és nem tudta kiűzni a szomorúságot a tekintetéből, ahogy a fegyverét lassan leeresztő Phorbasra nézett.

– Hanem mit akarsz?

– Azt szeretném, ha azt tennéd, ami helyes. Ráncigáld elő az atlantisziakat, akiket odabent rejtegetsz, és vigyük vissza őket a többiekhez. Senki más nem tud az… eltévelyedésedről. Én sem fogok szólni róla. – Phorbas pillantása bizakodóvá vált. – Visszamegyünk és ahelyett, hogy megbüntetnének, dicséretet kapunk. Mit szólsz? – Már mosolygott. Szemlátomást meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy társa esetleg nemet mondd.

Arthurnak azonban más tervei voltak. Esze ágában sem volt engedelmeskedni, persze azért ostoba sem volt. Most először verte fejbe a gondolat, hogy ha ezt tényleg végigcsinálja, soha nem mossa le többé magáról az áruló nevet. Nem akarta, hogy így legyen, de az atlantiszit sem akarta elárulni. Mégis választania kellett. Nem maradhatott hűséges mindkét félhez, de habozott, hogy kimondja az utolsó szót.

– Na, mi lesz? – sürgette Phorbas, mérgesen ráncolva a szemöldökét. – Nem érünk rá egész nap, már így is sötétedik.

– Tudom, de én…

– Tudod mit? Amíg te gondolkodsz, addig én előszedem azt a mocskot a barlang mélyéről, ahol bujkál.

– Ne, várj! – kiáltotta Arthur, végképp összezavarodva. Most mihez kezdjen? Phorbas rá se hederített, már-már elment mellette, amikor hirtelen több dolog is történt. Egy fáradt, de határozott hang – Rodneyé – szólalt meg előttük a sötétben pont akkor, amikor Arthur keze szinte magától mozdulva megindult, és megragadta a másik genii katona pisztolyt tartó kezét.

Álltak így egy pillanatig – mint egy bizarr szoborcsoport alakjai – Arthur és Phorbas meredten nézve Rodneyt, aki visszabámult rájuk. Arthur olyan közel állt társához, hogy annak sérült oldala és az övé majdnem összeért. Érezte, hogy Phorbas teste megfeszül, és tudta, nem habozhat tovább.

– Vigyázzon! – üvöltötte, Mckaynek címezve szavait, aki még épp idejében húzta be a nyakát, hogy a Phorbas fegyveréből elősüvítő golyó mellette csapódjon a falba. A mozdulattól persze elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és hadonászva elterült a küzdő felek lába előtt. Szánalmasan tudatában volt, hogy ha most céloznának rá, teljesen védtelen lenne, mégsem tehetett semmit, főleg nem azután, hogy az előbb sérült lába rendesen kifordult alóla, és egy percig csak sárga csillagokat és táncoló fekete pöttyöket látott, amiket immár ismerősként üdvözölt, az utóbbi pár órában annyiszor találkozott velük.

Arthur azonban nem szándékozott második lehetőséget adni a lövésre. Ahogy az előbb Rodneyval, most genii társával kellett küzdőharcba bocsátkoznia, és világosan látta a tényt, hogy Phorbas fejét jelenleg annyira elborítja a vörös köd, hogy ha esélyt ad neki, nem fog habozni, lelője-e vagy sem.

Rodney nemsokára észbe kapott, és övébe nyúlt, ahonnan elővette saját pisztolyát – amit Sheppard adott, azt nagy izgalmában a pokrócok alatt felejtette. Igyekezett csillapítani kezei remegését, amik nem is az ijedtségtől, inkább a fájdalomtól reszkettek. Megpróbálta felidézni Ronon és Sheppard jó tanácsait, akik lőni tanították.

– _Tisztítsd meg a fejed minden zavaró gondolattól, és ne létezzen más, csak a célpont_–ismételgette újra és újra, de nem merte meghúzni a ravaszt. Ahogy a dolgok jelenleg álltak, lehetetlen volt tiszta célpontot találni, és semmiképpen nem akarta éppen Arthurt meglőni, azok után, hogy az épp miatta verekedett egy másik genii-jal. Persze egy pillanatra sem vette le szemét a küzdő felekről… várta a pillanatot, amikor beavatkozhat.

Arthur, habár szabályosan osztotta az ütéseket, lassan érezte, hogy ereje végére ér, és ha gyorsan ki nem talál valamit, veszíteni fog. Már most csengett a füle Phorbas egyik jól elhelyezett jobbhorogjától. A férfit annyira magával ragadta a verekedés heve, hogy egyáltalán nem törődött a felszakadt sebéből szivárgó vérrel. Arthur azonban nem habozott – érezte, hogy már csak egy ilyen piszkos trükk mentheti meg –, amikor a másik férfi pár pillanatra védtelenül hagyta sérült oldalát, a fiú teljes erejéből azt a területet célozta meg, és ütött.

Phorbas fájdalmas kiáltása volt a válasz, Arthur pedig végre szabad volt. Gyorsan arrébbgurult, és pár méterrel odébb, lihegve fél térdre ereszkedett. Mellkasa vadul emelkedett-süllyedt, fél arca mintha tűzben égett volna, de nem érzett, nem látott semmit, csak azt, ahogy Phorbas elszürkült arccal, de önelégült vigyorral a képén felveszi korábban elejtett pisztolyát, s lassan felemeli, egyenesen őrá.

Hatalmas dörrenés hallatszott, és Arthur nem értette, miért nem érez semmit? Talán máris meghalt? Azt hitte, azért az ilyesmi fájdalmasabb szokott lenni.

Pislogott párat, és megpróbált koncentrálni.

Még mindig nem érez semmit! Na jó, ez már tényleg furcsa. Talán mégsem találták el? De hogy lehet ez?

– Jól vagy? – Hallotta, ahogy valaki szólítja, de egészen távolról, mintha csövön keresztül érkezett volna hozzá a hang.

Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, és megkísérelt felállni. A hirtelen szinte minden porcikájába belehasító fájdalom aztán hatékonyan visszarángatta a valóság rideg talajára, és kerekre tágult szeme a következő jelenetet vetítette elé.

Phorbas a földön feküdt, kezében a pisztollyal, amit már nem volt alkalma használni. Mögötte Rodney állt, viaszfehér arccal, kissé aggódó pillantással, és őt szólongatta, miközben a sérült genii katonához sántikált, és a biztonság kedvéért kirúgta kezei közül a fegyvert. Sajátját közben tovább szorongatta, olyan erővel, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

– Ő… meghalt? – kérdezte Arthur, mire Rodney összehúzta a szemét, úgy válaszolt.

– Nem, nem öltem meg. De elkel majd egy orvos, méghozzá nagyon hamar. Azt hiszem. Nem értek az ilyesmihez.

– Én…

– Figyelj. – Rodney sietve hadart tovább, mint mindig, ha ideges volt valamiért. – Én nem akartam bántani, de választhattam aközött, hogy…

– Köszönöm.

– …hogy hagyjam, hogy megöljön, és csak aztán lőjem le, vagy… _tessék?_

– Azt mondtam, köszönöm. Megmentett. Én… – Arthur lassan visszaereszkedett a földre, és két kezébe temette az arcát. Csak most rohanták meg az előző percek emlékei és a kétségek, hogy mi lesz ezután. Ha Phorbas, akit mindenképp a barátai közé sorolt, így reagált, akkor hogy fog mindenki más?

Rodney tanácstalanul állt, nem tudta ilyenkor mi a teendő. Sosem volt jó a vigasztalásban, sőt ami azt illeti ezen a téren még egy sáska is nagyobb tehetséggel büszkélkedhetett volna. Próbálkozni persze lehet.

– Én… sajnálom… – mondta ügyetlenül, de nem tudta folytatni, egyrészt, mert Arthur közbevágott, másrészt, mert úgy érezte, menten összeesik.

– Már mondtam, hogy nem haragszom, és… héj! – Arthur csak most nézte meg magának jobban a tudóst. Egyrészt falfehér volt, csak ott látszott rajta némi szín, ahol a fiú ütései korábban eltalálták, de azok is kékek voltak. Másrészt kezei úgy remegtek, hogy Arthur nem is értette, hogyan találta el a célpontot az imént. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfit csak az előbbi percek izgalma és az áldott adrenalin tartja talpon, de már az se sokáig.

Úgy döntött, önsajnálatra később is lesz ideje. Felállt, és Mckayhez sétált, aki vészesen megingott, pont, mikor odaért a közelébe, így gyorsan odaugrott, hogy segítsen neki.

– Üljön le, mert a végén még elájul nekem.

Rodney bosszús képet vágott az „elájul" hallatán, de már nem volt elég ereje hozzá, hogy panaszkodjon miatta. Arthur segítségével visszabotorkált a barlang végébe, a következő pillanatban meg csak annyit érzékelt, hogy a földön fekszik, a jó szolgálatot tett pokrócokkal betakarva. Hogy hogyan került oda, mikor az előbb még állt, azt nem tudta, de máris sokkal jobban érezte magát, így megelégedett sóhajjal összegömbölyödött a takarók alatt, és lehunyta a szemét, vakon és süketen a kinti világra.

Arthur, miután úgy-ahogy kényelembe helyezte újdonsült barátját, Phorbast vette kezelésbe. Rodney igazat mondott, a másik genii katona sebe nem volt halálos ugyan, de tudta, hogy ha sokáig marad itt, akkor mindenképpen elvérzik. Megismételte korábbi tevékenységét az elsősegéllyel, magában megjegyezve, hogy egész életében nem látott el annyi sebesültet, mint ezalatt az egy nap alatt. Közben megpróbálta megérteni, hogyan fajulhattak idáig a dolgok. Néhány napja még ő, és ez az ember, aki most miatta fekszik itt a vérében fürödve, a legjobb haverok voltak. Ezek után csoda, ha még szóba állnak majd egymással. Ennyit a híres barátságról.

_– Na hiszen, barátság. Egy barátnak nem az lett volna az első dolga, hogy fegyvert fog rám és lelő, még akkor sem, ha ilyen tetten kap. _

Tudta, hogy Phorbas bármelyik pillanatban magához térhet, ezért igyekezni próbált. Őt is megfogta, és amilyen óvatosan csak tudta a barlang végéhez vonszolta, lehető legtávolabb az atlantiszitól. Majd a halomnyi kötéltekercs közül kiválasztva egyet, erélyesen, de nem fájdalmasan megkötözte Phorbast, nehogy bajt csináljon, ha esetleg tényleg magához térne.

Mire végzett, alaposan leizzadt, és úgy döntött, ideje magával is foglalkoznia. A számtalan kék-zöld folt, zúzódás, ami mostanra a testén éktelenkedett, igen színes kollekciója és emlékeztetője volt a nap eseményeinek. Sebekben elmondott történet. És milyen fájdalmas!

Ápolói képességeit azonban magán már nem volt alkalma kipróbálni, mert ismét beszéd szűrődött be hozzá odakintről. Megdermedt… tudta, hogy képtelen lenne még egyszer megismételni azt, amit az előbb Phorbas ellen elkövetett. A hangok ismerősnek tűntek, és mikor Teyla is megszólalt, már biztosra vette, hogy a tudós barátai érkeztek vissza. Megkönnyebbülés öntötte el a testét, és bele sem gondolt, hogy a többi idegennek sejtelme sem lehet a barlangban történtekről. Fel sem merült benne, hogy bármi baja eshet, amikor meggondolatlanul kilépett a Rodney feltételezett halála miatt a végletekig felbőszített Sheppard, Ronon és Teyla szeme elé.

– Te szemét!

John kiáltása hatalmasat visszahangzott a sötét falak között, Arthur pedig csak ekkorra értette meg, mekkora hibát követett el. Mégis miféle látványt prezentálhatnak a visszatérő atlantisziaknak? Mckay a földön fekszik, és esetleg egy ágyúlövés felriasztaná, de még az se biztos. Mellette ott áll az az ember aki, amikor a többiek elmentek, még fogolynak számított, Phorbas vére pedig szinte nyomvonalként vezet a helyszínre: utóbbit Arthur a legtávolabbi sarokba vonszolta, így az emberek még nem vehették észre.

Behunyta a szemét, és várta Sheppard ütéseit.

Ebből nem fogja kimagyarázni magát, és kizárt, hogy birokra keljen még ezzel a hárommal is. Nemcsak ereje nincs hozzá, de oka és értelme sem lenne a dolognak.

Elfojtott kiáltásokat hallott. Dühöseket, kihívóakat, aggódókat, kétségbeesetteket. Ha tudta volna, mi az a „deja vu", akkor nevén tudta volna nevezni, amit érez abban a pillanatban: várja az ütéseket, a fájdalmat, a halált… de az csak nem jön el érte… pont úgy, ahogy az előbb, mikor Phorbas majdnem agyonlőtte. Miért nem? Mi történik megint? Nem vette észre, hogy minden ízében remeg, amikor határozott, de nem durva kezek lenyomták a földre.

Mikor felnézett, csak Ronont látta maga előtt, aki fegyverét készenlétben tartva vigyázott rá, de figyelme egészen másfelé irányult.

Már nem kiáltásokat hallott… megkönnyebbült szavakat, nevetést… nevetés?

Sheppard és Teyla Rodney mellett térdeltek, aki álmosan pislogott fel rájuk, kék-zöld arcából zavart szemek hunyorogtak megkönnyebbüléstől majdnem nevető társaira.

– Mi… mi van? – nyögte és halántékát masszírozva megpróbált felülni. – Kimaradtam valamiből?

– Dr. Mckay, jól van? – kérdezte Teyla aggódva, a tudós színpompás arcát tanulmányozva. Biztos volt benne, hogy nincs komolyabb baja, és Arthur szerencséjére az előbb ezt sikerült Ronon tudtára adnia, még idejében ahhoz, hogy a satedai megakadályozhassa Sheppardot valami meggondolatlan elkövetésében.

Mikor John füléig végre elhatoltak a nő szavai, miszerint: „Őrnagy, nyugodjon meg, Rodneynak semmi baja. Azt hiszem, csak alszik", addigra tényleg csupán Ronon izmos karjai tartották vissza valami nagyon csúnya dologtól. Hitetlenkedve bámult Teylára, aztán Rodneyra, aki a hangzavarra végül mégis mocorogni kezdett. Lerázva magáról Ronont, egy másodperc alatt a tudós mellett termett, és még most, öt perc után is alig hitte el, hogy viszonylag épen és egészségesen látja viszont.

– Mckay! – szólalt meg hirtelen Ronon mély hangja. – Elárulnád, ki a fene ez?

A jelenlevők pillantása a sarokban heverő, még mindig eszméletlen Phorbasra tévedt, Rodney pedig kimerülten felsóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy egy hosszú történetet kell elmesélnie.

Mire befejezte, a barlangra tényleg az éjszaka sötétsége borult, Arthur pedig szinte sütkérezett a barátságos-hálás pillantások kereszttüzében.

Sheppard, bár az előző események intenzitása és a megkönnyebbülés erősen próbára tették, jobban megnézte magának a tudóst, aki lihegve szünetet tartott a beszédben. Világosan látta, hogy a férfi az összeomlás határán van, és érezte reszketését is, amikor korábban segített neki felülni, hogy ne feküdjön tovább a barlang rücskös padlóján.

– A segítség nemsokára itt lesz, ebben biztos vagyok. Működött a dolog, elküldtük az üzenetet. Minden rendben lesz – mondta, reményei szerint megnyugtató hangon. Máskor Mckay az ilyesmire gúnyos megjegyzésekkel reagált, hangoztatva, hogy a túlzott optimizmus csak arra jó, hogy megfeküdje az ember gyomrát, most azonban egyszerűen bólintott egyet, ahogy elértek tudatáig az elhangzottak, és megnyugodva újra behunyta a szemét.

Sheppard Teylára nézett tanácsért, hogy ilyenkor mi legyen, de a nő csak mosolygott és megrázta a fejét, John pedig megértette, hogy nincs miért aggódnia, egyszerűen mindannyian kimerültek, Rodneynak pedig különösen kijutott erre a napra a jóból. Sajnálta ugyan, de tudta egyelőre nem adhatja meg neki, amire annyira vágyik. Igaz a fagyhalál veszélye nem fenyegette őket, de jobban szerette volna, ha Mckay még kicsit ébren marad – talán a saját maga megnyugtatására is.

– Rodney, nyisd ki a szemed! Gyerünk, még később is alhatsz, ha Carson azt mondja, megteheted.

– Carson itt van? – nyílt ki azonnal a tudós szeme, majd csalódottan újra visszacsukódott, mikor John megrázta a fejét.

– Akkor ébressz fel, ha megérkezett.

– Nem, Rodney, ha eljöttek értünk, nekünk kell elmenni hozzá, de addig is maradj ébren, rendben?

– Ugyan minek! Már az előbb is aludtam, és nem lett semmi bajom tőle.

– Tudom, de nyugodtabb vagyok, ha nem teszed, különben is, azt hittem élvezni akarod a társaságunkat, ha már így újra együtt a csapat. – John tudta, hogy ha húzza kicsit az agyát, akkor úgyse állja meg, hogy vissza ne feleseljen.

– Egy forró fürdőt sokkal jobban élveznék.

– Akkor álmodozz róla, de nyitott szemmel rendben?

– Hm.

– Rodney!

– Jó, jó, ébren vagyok, ébren! – morogta a tudós, még mindig csukott szemmel.

John megbökdöste a lábát.

– Akkor tarts **TE** ébren, ha már annyira élvezed a társaságomat! – csattant fel irritáltan a fizikus, de Sheppard csak vigyorgott, mivel pont ez volt a célja. – Ezért még számolunk, ha hazaértünk.

John vállat vont, aztán szétnézett a barlangban szétszóródott társaságon. Mind fáradtak, éhesek voltak, dideregtek a hidegtől és másra sem vágytak, mint Atlantisz látványára. Teyla Arthur mellett ült és halkan beszélgetett vele, a másik genii katona, aki azóta magához tért, morcosan, de egyben bágyadtan a vérveszteségtől nézett maga elé. Ellátták, amennyire tudták, de ennél sokkal többet nem tehettek érte. Ronon a bejáratnál állt, és őrködött. Ő vállalta az első szakaszt, egyrészt, mert mindük közül a legfittebb maradt a történtek után is, egyébként sem volt híve a genii katonával való haverkodásnak.

– Szóval, pontosan hogyan is sikerült így összebarátkoznotok Arthurral? – vackolta be testét Rodney mellé Sheppard, a lehetőségekhez mérten kényelembe helyezve magát. Szó, ami szó, igen kíváncsi volt a részletekre, de nem tudta, Mckay mennyire lesz közlékeny e téren. Sandán a tudósra nézett a szeme sarkából, és próbálta leszűrni a kérdése kiváltotta reakciót. Rodney mereven bámult maga elé pár pillanatig, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Rájöttünk, hogy sok… hasonló érzésünk… megítélésünk van azzal a Kolya-féle atlantiszi akcióval kapcsolatban.

– Amennyiben?

– Ugyanolyan helytelennek tartjuk az egészet. Ugyanolyan nehéz volt feldolgozni az… utóhatásokat. Ugyanúgy voltak… veszteségek. – Célzott pillantást vetett Sheppardra, aki Arthurra nézett, és megszólalt:

– Szóval neki…

– Igen…

– Értem.

Hallgattak egy sort.

– Még mindig… – kezdte Rodney, de mondat közben rájött, hogy nem is akarja befejezni. Ez elég kényes téma volt Sheppardnak, és különben is, mi a csudát művel? Annyira beverte a fejét, hogy magától kezd el itt lelkizni? A fene egye meg, legyen már vége a napnak!

– Még mindig magamat hibáztatom-e az akkor történtekért? Nos…

Rodney nem tudta, Sheppard észrevette-e, hogy gyanúsan nagy lett a csend maguk körül, mintha maga a szél is lejjebb vett volna egy fokkal a hangerőből odakint, várva a választ. Nemkülönben Arthur, aki merev derékkal és szomorú, de már nem bosszúszomjas szemmel bámulta az őrnagyot. Teyla meg akart szólalni, hogy elterelje a fiú figyelmét a másik két férfi szavairól, de belátta, már késő. Sőt Arthurnak talán joga van hozzá, hogy tudja, mit gondol az a férfi, aki ha nem is közvetlenül, de apja halálát okozta.

– Tudom, hogy nincs értelme rágódnom rajta. És száz százalékig tisztában vagyok azzal is, hogy nem volt más választásom, és helyesen cselekedtem. Csak így védhettem meg Atlantiszt, a saját embereimet, Elizabethet, és mindenki mást. Nem kéne hibásnak éreznem magam. De aközött, hogy mit kellene tenni, és mi a valóság, sokszor nagyon nagy távolságok vannak. Még máig is sokszor eszembe jut.

Az ezt követő csend szinte ordított a fülükbe, egészen addig, amíg Sheppard rádiója meg nem reccsent.

– Sheppard őrnagy. Itt Lorne. Hallanak engem?

A csapat boldogan összemosolygott, John pedig már kapott is a rádió után.

– Halljuk, tisztán és érthetően. Hogy sikerült átjutniuk a kapun?

– Csak a szokásos módon. Rögtön álcáztuk az ugrót, amint megjöttünk. Vaktában ugyan lövöldöztek ránk, de nem sok esélyük volt.

– Értem.

– Bemérjük a rádiójuk jelét, és nemsokára ott leszünk.

– Értettem. Vége. – A készülék utolsót sercegett, aztán elhallgatott. – Hát úgy tűnik… végre hazamegyünk.

– Épp itt lenne az ideje – motyogta Rodney bágyadtan, csukott szemmel, de rögtön felélénkült, mikor valaki a lábába csípett. – Elment az esze! Szegény lábam már így is teljesen kész van, még az is lehet, hogy amputálni kell, erre maga…

– Nyugi Rodney, előfordulhat, hogy meg lehet menteni.

A tudós szörnyülködő pillantására még hozzátette.

– Bár nem valószínű.

Ronon horkantva felnevetett, még Arthur száján is mosoly játszadozott, mikor odakintről lámpák fénye és kurta parancsok zaja szűrődött be, kisvártatva pedig Lorne őrnagy csapata masírozott a barlangba, élükön Carson Beckettel.

– Carson! Hát te mit keresel itt? Az üzenetben nem volt benne, hogy bárki megsérült volna – csodálkozott Sheppard, alig titkolt örömmel.

– Nem is volt rá szükség – térdelt le a férfi azonnal Rodney mellé, csalhatatlan orvosi érzékkel kitalálva, kinek van rá a legnagyobb szüksége (Phorbast leszámítva persze). – Ha a maga csapatáról van szó őrnagy, az lenne a legjobb, ha egész rohammentőosztag állna készenlétben a nap huszonnégy órájában.

A megszokott skót akcentust annyira jó, olyan megnyugtató volt hallani, hogy John nem is állt meg egy megkönnyebbült mosolyt, még Rodney is felnyitotta a szemét, miközben Carson a csuklóját fogva mérte a pulzusát.

– Carson? – motyogta álmos hangon. – Már haza is értünk? Hol van Linda?

Sheppard és Carson váltottak egy meglepett pillantást, mielőtt az utóbbi halkan megkérdezte volna.

– Miféle Linda, Rodney?

– Hát a nővérke, aki mindig olyan kedves. Bár lehet, hogy Leila volt…

– Laura, de mindegy – vigyorogott Sheppard. – Pedig még nem is kaptál fájdalomcsillapítót, máris félrebeszélsz.

– Ennek ahhoz semmi köze – szólt közbe Carson is, befejezve a rögtönzött vizsgálatot, és Rodney bokáját úgy-ahogy felkészítve az útra, intett a katonáknak, hogy vihetik befelé az ugróba. – Nem láttam még embert, akinek ennyire ne lett volna névmemóriája, mint neki.

– Hát ők? – bökött aztán a két genii felé bizonytalanul.

– Hosszú történet. Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha vet egy pillantást egyikükre. Lőtt seb.

Carson bólintott, és szinte azonnal a sebesült mellett termett. Ez alatt Arthur tanácstalanul álldogált mellettük, John pedig, megérezve, mire gondol, odalépett hozzá és megkérdezte.

– Most mihez kezdesz?

– Nem tudom – vonta meg a vállát a fiú. – Ha visszatértünk, Phorbas így is, úgy is beszélni fog. Gondolom, megbüntetnek. Nem tudom.

Sheppard egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna.

– Akár velünk is jöhetnél?

– Tessék? – nézett nagyot a fiú. – Most viccel.

– Nem szoktam ilyesmikkel tréfálkozni – felelte John meggyőzően. – Végül is miattunk kerültél bajba. Sokat segítettél Mckaynek. Nem venném a szívemre, ha miattunk…

Arthur kutató pillantására gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem ezzel akarok törleszteni azoknak az embereknek a haláláért. Mint mondtam, sajnálom, de úgy történt, ahogy történnie kellett. Szóval, hogy döntesz?

Arthur sokáig nem válaszolt, de közben végig magán érezte a katona tekintetét.

– Nem lehet – felelte végül csendesen, Sheppard szemébe nézve. – Genii vagyok, és itt a családom is. Talán megbüntetnek, de ha így lesz is, majd kibírom. Legalább abban a tudatban mehetek vissza, hogy ÉN helyesnek érzem, amit tettem. Ha Phorbas, vagy bárki más ezzel nem ért egyet, az az ő bajuk.

– Nemes hozzáállás. Ámbár kissé botor – sóhajtott fel John, bár előre sejtette, hogy ilyen választ fog kapni. – Azért azt remélem, belátod, hogy te és az… öhm… barátod, nem maradhattok itt. Elviszünk titeket valameddig, ahonnan könnyebben rátok találnak.

– Nem kockázatos ez kicsit maguknak?

– Nem, ha mutatsz egy helyet, ahol biztonságosan leszállhatunk.

– Rendben – mosolyodott el a fiú. – Ezt megtehetem. Phorbas hogy van? – fordult Carson felé, aki éppen a cuccait pakolta vissza orvosi táskájába.

– Megmarad. Mármint, ha gondosan ápolják – mosolygott fel Arthurra guggoló helyzetéből.

– Úgy lesz – bólintott komolyan a fiú.

Pár perccel később már mind az ugróban tömörültek – szó szerint – hiszen Carsont is számítva a vártnál hárommal többen voltak. Azért senki sem panaszkodott, kivéve persze…

– Abbahagynád ezt? – csattant fel Rodney, eltolva az orvos kezét lámpástul, amivel a férfi a szemébe világított.

– Csak ellenőrzöm, nem verted-e be túlságosan azt a kemény fejedet. Hogy érzed magad?

– Fáradtan. Persze sokkal jobban lennék, ha egyesek nem szándékoznának megvakítani.

– Rodney! Ha abbahagynád a panaszkodást, esetleg megnézném a másik páciensemet is.

Rodney és a közelében ülő Arthur pillantása Phorbasra tévedt, Carson pedig, nem várva válaszra, a sebesült mellé húzódott, fájdalomcsillapítós fecskendővel a kezében.

– Őrnagy, segítene egy kicsit? – szólt vissza Sheppardnak, aki bólintott, így Rodney meg Arthur pár percre ismét magukra maradtak.

– Szóval… hallottam, hogy itt maradsz – döntött úgy Mckay, hogy kezd kínos lenni a csend.

– Igen - felelte Arthur.

– Öhm… akkor már nem is gyűlölsz minket annyira?

– Nos… – dőlt neki a fiú az ugró falának. – A nézetem erről némileg módosult. De attól tartok, ez nem változtat azon, hogy továbbra is jobban teszik, ha menekülnek, amikor genii-t látnak.

– Ez nem teljesen igaz. – Rodney egyre nehezebben bírta nyitva tartani a szemét.

– Hogy érti?

– Ha egy _bizonyos _genii-t látok, már nem kell menekülnöm. Igaz?

Arthur elmosolyodott. – _Na igen, öröm az ürömben._

– Ez tényleg így van, azonban… nem békíthet meg több millió embert a népemből úgy, hogy…

– Hogy fogságba ejtem, egy barlangban rekedek vele és összeverekszünk?

– Igen, nagyjából erre gondoltam – érintett meg Arthur egy fájdalmasan lila pontot a bal arcán.

– Ki tudja? Bármi megeshet – ásított Mckay akkorát, hogy majd kifordult az állkapcsa.

– Jobb lenne, ha aludnál egyet, Rodney, mert látom, visszatért a kötekedő hangulatod – jelent meg mellette ismét Carson és John.

– Eddig az volt a baj, hogy alszok, most meg az, hogy nem. Már így is elég fájdalmas ponton érzem a csípéseket, köszönöm szépen! – hepciáskodott, de John csak legyintett egyet Beckett értetlen pillantására. Az orvos úgy döntött, nem forszírozza a dolgot, inkább gyengéden megpaskolta a tudós karját.

– Most már aludhatsz, amennyit akarsz. Vissza kell nyerned az erődet.

Rodney szeme már azelőtt lecsukódott, hogy Carson befejezte volna a mondatot. A két férfi összemosolygott.

– Őrnagy – szólt hátra Lorne a vezetőfülkéből. – Megérkeztünk a kijelölt helyre.

– Valami mozgás? – termett mellette Sheppard egy szempillantás alatt.

– Semmi.

– Egyelőre. Hát… – fordult vissza újra Arthur felé. – Azt hiszem, eljött a búcsú pillanata.

– Úgy van – bólintott a fiú, az ugró ajtaja pedig már nyílt is kifelé. Carson irányításával két markos katona kicipelte Phorbas hordágyát, és letették egy viszonylag szélcsendes helyre, pár kopár fa alatt.

John a kezét nyújtotta.

– Ez egy szokás mifelénk – magyarázta a másik értetlen pillantására. – A barátság jele.

A fiú keze habozva kinyúlt, John pedig félmosollyal a szája szélén megragadta és megrázta, majd elengedte.

– Érdekes szokás – húzta vissza a genii katona a karját, majd biccentett egy utolsót Ronon és Teyla felé, mielőtt Phorbas mellé állt volna. A katonák, Carson és Sheppard csapatának három tagja pedig újra visszaszálltak az ugróba, készen állva a hazatérésre.

– Várjon!

John meglepve fordult vissza a kiáltásra, de azért intett Lorne-nak, hogy várjon még egy kicsit. „Arthur" lihegve állt meg megint Sheppard előtt, majd így szólt.

– Valamiről elfeledkeztem. A barlangban… öhm… Dr. Mckay kérdezett valamit, amire már nem volt alkalmam felelni. Most szeretnék. Átadná neki, ha felébred?

– Hát persze. – Johnnak elképzelése sem volt, miről érdeklődhetett Mckay, amit a fiú ennyire fontosnak talált, de mikor meghallotta a következő mondatot, mindent értően elvigyorodott.

– Az igazi nevem Lantos.

**VÉGE**


End file.
